The Trickle Down Ramification
by Historia70
Summary: Something has happened to Gaz in which Dib and Zim have no clue what is going on exactly. She is non-responsive for most part so it is up to them to see if they can help her.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Invader Zim**

**I was just toying around with something in my head for a while. I'm going to try to do this through mostly Zim and Dib's eyes. **

* * *

><p>Rumors were already starting anew about Gaz. Two years she was gone from public school. Pulled out over a secretive reason he refused to tell anyone because honestly he wasn't told. A reason his own father never talked about. As much as he hated it himself, he kept it to himself. He didn't even really see his sister, just only on two Christmas's where she didn't say anything. Not that it wasn't much of a surprise with her not saying a word since she always lived in a word of perpetual silence of her own doing. This time it was different. Before she would glance at him, and he would catch the barest hint of what was underneath her surface. Her actual surface. Now it just seemed dead. Lifeless. The last time he saw her to say his good bye to her, he reached out to touch her, but she turned away. She became more lifeless than the wall itself. It was sad to him.<p>

Their father thought it was best to re-acclimate her back, so she was coming back to school. She will be in the same grade as him since in reality she was an honor student. She honestly didn't need as many classes, but according to him there will be one filler class she will need to be in. That class, Dib had no clue, so he will wait and see.

He drove them early into school, where she headed immediately to the office, and he headed to his locker then to his first class. While walking towards his class all he can hear is whispers about the 'Evil One' returning. They speculated why she was gone. Most were violent speculations, those Dib understood, but the ones he didn't get were the more salacious ones. As if his sister was some sort of harlot. He may never have heart to hearts with her, but he knew she was not the type to do something of the sort with anyone.

He was grateful that the only one who wasn't speculating was, Zim. That was possibly because he wouldn't give a crap about her in the first place. Zim never questioned him like everyone else. Zim never pointed things out to irritate him that had to deal with his sister. In a way, he found it a huge relief there.

Trudging into his first period class, he sat in his customary seat in the first row next to the window as other students slowly sifted in talking about various things until Zita came up to him. Dib knew what she wanted to say to him. Inwardly, Dib sighed, outwardly, Dib greeted her.

"So your sister's back, huh? She isn't going to explode the entire school is she?"

While he hated the question, the look Zita gave him was stupidly innocent as he momentarily focused passed her to see Zim wandering in to take a seat next to the door. "Zita, you know that is a ridiculous question." He pointed out.

"Maybe, but you can't blame us for asking since they found those bombs on her." Zita whispered, but not low enough since even Zim heard her and shook his head as he mumbled something out.

"There were no bombs on her. That was a stupid rumor from stupid kids who are too stupid to think of anything else." Dib hissed out in a very irritated voice as the teacher came in. "If you don't mind I'd like to think instead of sharing a brain with the entire population right now."

Zita's eyes widened at him at hearing that insult, but didn't know exactly what to say at the moment so she went to her seat to stare blankly in front of her.

Dib grumbled as he felt eyes baring a hole in him from behind, but he didn't care since they have been doing that since grade school. Grabbing his book out, he was settling it on his desk when he heard the door open and close, more whispers started happening so he glanced up to see his sister standing there quietly handing the teacher a paper. His sister was dressed pretty down for herself, but still with her dark clothes. She didn't look around at the class like anyone else normally does, she was just here, existing. He noticed right away that his sister didn't care even as she was told to sit behind Zim.

With one curt nod, she did just that after she accepted the extra book, and wandered to the desk. Zim didn't seem to care as he concentrated on whatever he was doing. Really, Dib was grateful there as he saw everyone concentrate still on Gaz. She obviously wanted to remain quiet. She wanted to be left alone more than before. That he felt more clearly.

2nd period, he had the questions again. Dib ignored them. He gritted his teeth in aggravation at them. Too many of the guys were commenting hoping it was her being easy that made her leave because she became even hotter over those past two years. Yes, if Dib had to admit, his sister was very attractive. Her hair was much more fuller and longer. She had... Curves. She was still petite, and didn't care what she ate. Dib felt a headache coming on as he listened to them go on about her. In this class there was no Zim to give him some sort of relief. He can go for some sort of relief from all this crap right now.

3rd period, Dib was surprised to have her there in his class, but as a T.A. This was her free class to either help the teacher or do what she wished just as long as it didn't interrupt others. His sister was always quiet, so he knew that could work out, but Torque took way too much interest in her when the teacher had to be called away to the office for something leaving Gaz to watch the class. He heard his sister grumble there, but since the teacher was a bit like Ms Bitters, and she took an automatic liking of Gaz's attitude, she informed her to do what was in the best interest that doesn't attract any cops. That was the first light he seen from his sister's eyes since he seen her before it disappeared.

"Hey Gaz! Tell us the real reason why you left." Torque called out.

Dib flashed a look of warning at him along with all the others, except Zim. Zim just gave Torque a look of disgust before turning back to his binder to write in it.

"I heard you had sex with a bunch of boys in the bathroom and when the teacher caught you, you had sex with him also." Torque laughed at that. "I wish I knew about that."

Gaz didn't have any type of reaction. She had a book in her hand as she read it. Dib noticed that her hands weren't even tense nor was her mouth. When she was irritated before, there was always that slight warning, but there was none. She looked dead.

"I mean I thought you were cute before, but man you are hot. Wanna go out some time so I can see what's under that skirt?" He suggested ludely.

Standing up, Dib threw a book right in his face. "Don't you ever talk about my sister that way!"

Rubbing his face as he stood up, Torque faced off with him. "She isn't denying it, Dib. Your sister is a slut."

Dib was about to run up to him and punch him when he saw another book hit him right at his chin so hard that it made him knock over the other students chair as he fell over. Staring down at him stunned, he gazed around him to find, Zim stalking up right next to him to grab his book before stalking back to his desk to calmly sit down as if nothing happened. Dib was wide eyed at him as he finally turned to Gaz who was stepping away from the phone from the hook to sit back down. He didn't hear one word from her, but she stared lifelessly in Torque's direction.

At lunch time, he knew Zim was already in the cafeteria so he raced in there to say something to him. Zim was at his table just messing around with something as he looked around occasionally with disgust when he stepped next to him.

"Thanks for what you did in class." Was all Dib said before he ensconced himself to his customary lunch table before Gaz stepped in. He spotted Zim's shrug as he went back to work before he spotted Gaz walking in catching all the looks from everyone as she went to his table to sit down next to him quietly. This is when he spotted Zim look up at her with passing interest before he quickly looked down.

Gaz didn't say a word as she mindlessly ate her yogurt before reading her book. He tried to speak to her, but she didn't grunt at him. What happened to his sister during those two years?


	2. Chapter 2

Zim noticed it right away when she passed by him in the hall early in the morning before she landed at a locker directly across from his. While she did have her bangs, she had them move to the side showing more of that delicate face of hers. He spotted how she was far more different than she was two years ago. She didn't growl at the idiots who stopped her in the hall to ask her questions, she just ducked around them with the most lifeless look he has ever seen. He knew by with all the talk surrounding her, that the Dib-stink will be getting the hugest brunt of every question around. Hell, he might not even care if Zim came down with the entire Armada right now just as long as it deflects from all this.

Hmmm, might not be such a bad plan, Zim thought as he went into first period as he went heard the annoying Zita talking to Dib before he decided to do his own thing until Gaz came in and took a seat behind him. He was caught off guard by how she smelled since he smelled warm and extremely inviting to his senses, but the vibe she was giving off was still dead.

3rd period with her in front of class doing her own thing while ignoring the stupid jock, Zim had to admire her ability to not respond as Torque kept going on and on. It felt weird to see the shoe on the other foot, when Dib shouted at Torque instead of him, like normal, but when the idiot called her a slut that was when he lost it as he instantly tossed his book hard in his stupid face knocking him over. During that brief time of getting his book back, he felt a pang of loss when he went back to his desk to notice that Gaz was walking back from the school's phone to her desk. It seems only authority figures were allowed to hear her voice right now possibly.

At lunch, he quickly abandoned his food. Why he got it, he had no clue? Who cares about fitting in when no one cares to really look at him anymore? Pulling out his device, he was stopped when he heard the Dib-stink thank him before he left. He thanked him for attacking that idiot. Zim frowned before turning back to his device when he heard everyone's voices start up. He knew Gaz came in especially with that delightful aroma she had on her. She seemed to walk in her confident way, but even he can see she was still lifeless as she sat down to eat before reading. She didn't respond to anything Dib said to her.

What happened to her?

Fifth period, he found himself a lab partner when it came in the form of her. In this class, he sat in the back. No one wanted to partner with the weird kid, and here she was partnered with him. Not like she cared by the attitude she gave, which was none. He tried to say something to her, but she didn't bother to look at him. The only time she looked at him was when the teacher made her look just for a social experiment. This was the first time he had a full gander of her eyes as she had to open them. While he saw them in fleeting times, this time it had nothing behind them. Where was the light? He had more light behind his fake eyes than her real eyes.

The color was beautiful, to say the least. Golden with slight variations of color in them, but over all, beautiful, and without thinking, he whispered. "What happened to you?" Out of uncharacteristic concern.

Gaz turned away from him to start scribbling her notes down for the experiment. He studied her hand as she wrote, it seemed gone somehow.

Sixth period became slightly interesting to him though. He did have Dib-stink in there as he was seated at the front of the class, while he was in the back near the window, with Gaz next to him. She never spoke. The teacher never called on her. He noticed an extra sheet of paper in his hand that she gave the teacher. Gaz always wrote down the answers. Gaz worked the stuff out too easily in front of her. The interesting part was it was hitting 10 minutes before 3 pm and that was when agitation seem to hit her as her index finger started to work itself next to those lips of hers. Just tapping away. She kept looking up at that clock as the tension entered her body. Life was being shown now from her before she scribbled something down and tilted the paper to let him see.

**Stop looking at me right now, Zim! **

She snagged the paper away ripping it in anger before she scratched the back of her neck as she narrowed her eyes. Dib looked back at her to see about her well being, and that is when Zim saw her turn back to stone again.

What happened to, little Gaz? He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it is a smaller chapter. I just wanted to show the briefest of thoughts for right now from Zim<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**You'll see that Gaz isn't being childish. She has been changed. Patience fellow travelers. ;) **

* * *

><p>The whole two weeks of school was just filled with the same nonsense. It seemed that gone are the days of him chasing Zim around the school or fighting with him. Now he was fighting kids because of his sister, and his sister just didn't talk. She didn't talk when she was at home. She didn't even grunt at him or glare. It felt more lonely in that house now. He thought it was like that before, but it was worse now. His sister felt more of a stranger. He was so desperate that he went up to Zim during lunch when he spotted him sitting against the wall away from everyone else. He didn't want to leave Gaz alone, what with all the guys thinking she was easy now, but he had to know something.<p>

"Uh Zim."

"What, Dib-stink? Can't you tell I'm busy." Zim growled as he cursed at the diode giving him the most errors.

"I won't disturb you long. Um this is about my sister." Scratching his arm, he felt nervous talking to him about this. "I mean I can't leave her alone for long knowing those guys think that... Well."

Putting his device down at that, Zim flashed him a look of annoyance. "Than spit it out."

"Well since she sits next to you, does she say anything at all to you? Anything at all? Because she doesn't speak at all to me or anyone else. At home, it is like she is dead there too."

"No, she doesn't say anything to me and why should she?"

Hearing some guys voices nearby talking to Gaz, he opened his mouth up. "Crap, I gotta go."

Zim casually placed his device in his pak as he stood up to check out what made him run off so quickly. Peering around the wall, Dib was there telling Torque to get away from his sister again while one of the guys was trying to touch her from behind. She didn't seem to take notice of that, so Zim ran out from behind the wall to push the kid away lending surprise to everyone around him except for Gaz. Both Dib and himself examined her face as she looked at the boy knocked down without a care, before she went away to hide behind the wall. Where was her life?

Hearing a teacher come out to break everyone away, Dib walked up next to Zim. "Something happened to my sister and I don't know what."

"I don't know anything about human nature, but from her that is strange." Zim stated.

"It might be sick of me to think that I miss her hitting me or growling at me." Feeling suddenly odd he was talking to Zim, he said. "Thanks again for the help there."

Zim watched him wander off to chase after his sister. This could be an interesting experiment to follow up on.

Fifth period finally came with her already sitting at the table just drawing as he came to sit down. He observed her noticing the level of detail she held. He noticed it was a sea scape, and he couldn't help but watch as her hand worked around her paper until it stopped. Glancing up, she was looking at him with those eyes of hers before she closed her book, ending the serenity of what he was watching. He hated water, but it was actually beautiful.

"I didn't know you drew so well." He informed her, but she was stone as she looked away. Something hit him inside. Something he had no clue what to put his finger on.

Last class of the day, that was when she acted different at the last minutes of the day. It was becoming increasingly confusing to him why she acted different then, and when the bell rang, she took off quickly through the back door with him following behind her. True Dib was in the same class, but he needed to see something even as he saw her shoot out the door. He followed to see her heading to a large black car with tinted windows, she got in and the car quickly took off.

"You were finally curious enough to follow her."

Zim noticed Dib come beside him as they both watched the car disappear around a corner. "Human behavior."

Dib couldn't tell him about the car, as he stepped away from him. "I'm human and I'm confused still about it."

Zim watched as he left before focusing his attention back where the car vanished. The thoughts that filtered in were weird to him that sent him growling and punching at someone nearby when he heard this one thing;

"One day when I get a hold of that Gaz I bet she will be a hell cat in bed. Girls like that are always freaks in bed."

Zim was standing over a teenager he never knew the name of and didn't care to know the name of. The kid was looking up at him with a bloody nose while his friends stood there staring at him as he continued growling.

"What the hell is your problem freak?" One of the kids friends asked.

"My problem is that you are still breathing." Zim hissed out as he took a step back from them. He had that idiots blood now on his glove. He had stupid on him. He had to remove that right away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Excellent question, my dear Invader Johnny. We never know what might strike Zim's fancy.**

**It will be answered some day soon, Ngrey. **

**I do pre-write a lot of my stories out before I show them. I write extremely late at night, and I edit a chapter before I place it out. I know it might not be perfect even after some careful edits, but when I look at them beforehand I realize I look like I've drank far too many giving me a laugh that should get me locked up maybe. Don't worry, I'm not insane. I've been tested. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Gaz, I got some pizza with your favorite toppings. At least I still hope they are your favorite. Also there is some soda in the fridge." Dib announced when she finally came into the house after being dropped off, but by the expression on her face she looked ill. "Or I will place it in the fridge and you can heat it up when your feeling better."<p>

There was a semblance of a nod from her as she stumbled upstairs. What was happening to her? She never said a word anymore and he felt more without a family than before as he wandered into the kitchen to place the pizza into the fridge. As he did that, he could have sworn he heard the sound of vomiting upstairs making him run up to the bathroom to find her hugging the toilet. Going over to her side, he pulled her hair back as he felt her forehead. She was just clammy, but she felt okay.

"Gaz, I'm worried about you. Why won't you speak to me?" Dib inquired in a soft tone, but she didn't say a word as she threw up again. Grabbing a wash cloth, he placed some cool water on it to wipe her brow as she looked at the far wall blankly. "I love you sis." No reaction from her.

Standing up, he told her he'll be right back as he ran downstairs to call their dad to inform him that Gaz came home and she has been throwing up. Before he can head upstairs, their own father was there telling him not to go up there on any certain term as he went up there. Dib stood there with a huge question mark over his head for a half hour before he came downstairs.

"Now, Dib, I put Gaz to bed and she will be fine, she just needs plenty of rest. The medicine will help her. Glad you called me son. Under no certain terms do you disturb her." Membrane told him as he headed to the front door.

"Wait! That's it? No explanation on why she is acting this way? She comes home sick and nothing to me? Dad! She doesn't say anything and it is like she is the walking dead. This isn't normal!" Dib argued.

Chortling at that, he patted his son's head. "Now, now son, those questions are for another day. Now don't disturb your sister." With that he slammed the door behind him leaving behind an extremely perplexed, Dib.

"What the hell?!" Dib complained at the closed door before going upstairs. Going to his sister's room, he opened the door carefully to see her fast asleep.

"Gaz, I really wish you can talk to me."

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon, he swore she was about to say something to him while he was going on about something, and he felt her staring at him. Dib flashed her a look waiting for her to verbalize something as her mouth just simply opened up, but she soon stood up to head quickly out the door instead. Getting up, he ran out of the house to find her gone. Where did she go so quickly? He ran up and down that street to find her gone so he decided on the next step measure.<p>

Knocking on the strange door, Zim opened it up just staring down at him with full aggravation. "What do you want, Dib-stink?"

"It's Gaz. I don't know where she left to. I was on the couch and she looked like she was going to say something then left. Friday night she was sick after coming home and dad acted like it was nothing. Zim, I know you don't care, but there is something going on with my sister, and she can't say anything and now I don't know where she is."

Zim handed him a queer look, "You are asking for the all mighty Zim's help right now, aren't you?"

"Well yeah because you seem to care enough to do something when those creeps at school try to get fresh with her." Dib replied. He knew he was acting crazy, but this was truly driving him nuts.

Crossing his arms, he thrusted his bottom lip out. "I dunno if I should, you are the enemy and my future slave."

He had to appeal to that nature. "Well so is she and she will be a fantastic and strong slave. Don't you want her to remain healthy, Zim?"

Zim's mouth curled into a smile as he laughed. "Oh that's rich! Appeasing to my ego to save your sister. Save it." Stepping back, he slammed the door in his face.

Fine, what the hell did he expect from that selfish alien anyhow? Dib thought angrily as he resumed his mission.

At the cemetary, stood a lonesome small figure staring absently at a gravestone. It was nighttime now, and the chill in the air along with the wind picked up, but the figure didn't shiver nor did they seem to care. She wore long sleeves, but they were thin. Her expression showed nothing as she finally turned to march back home silently.

Dib was driving around for hours when he finally spotted her walking along the sidewalk heading home. He pulled beside her calling for her to get inside in which she did. She had to been cold so he put the heat on in his car as he quietly drove them back home. Pulling into the driveway, he stopped the car to do a dangerous thing, and touch her arm.

"Gaz, please don't take off like that without saying anything. I was looking around for you since you left."

Eyes unblinking, she simply nodded her head, and left the car to go inside leaving Dib staring up at her with his mouth wide open hating this. It was like he was living with a ghost of his own sister.


	5. Chapter 5

The note was dropped in front of Zim right after he opened his locker, he took in her light inviting scent while catching it in his hand before turning to see her retreating form walk away from him. Confusion was written on his face until irritation crossed it when a cheerleader cooed next to him.

"Ohhh maybe the two freaks will get together for the horizontal mambo." She teased as she mostly opened her locker up to fix her trampy make up. "I hear she is quite good, Zimmy."

He wanted to smash her face in, but simply said back. "I hear the same thing about you too. Want to teach this freak some new moves?" He was rewarded with an open mouth gasp as she flicked her hair away from her face to storm away. Yes, he learned some things about this planet, and feeling eyes were every where, he went into the nearest bathroom to read the note Gaz dropped into his hand.

**U bro and freak can't protect u 4 ever**

Zim glared at the piece of paper. She probably was fine with people thinking she picked a fight to be gone for those two years, but to be called easy and always almost accosted each day, made him tuck the piece of paper safely away as he stormed off to first period to find her already in her seat just reading away, and ignoring everyone around her. He'll question her later as he took his own seat just to notice Dib wasn't even in his desk yet.

Ten minutes into class, and after role call, the door to the room opened up revealing Dib in stinky glory. Everyone reacted by covering their noses and making sounds. Gaz placed the book right under her nose instead, but otherwise she showed no reaction. Zim hissed.

"Dib? What is the meaning of this?" Mr Pleasant asked trying not to gasp at the smell.

"I was attacked from behind and this happened." Dib replied.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, sir, I don't." Dib answered looking around at everyone's faces. He knew who didn't do it and it wasn't the girls or even Zim by his reaction.

"Go to the nurses office than. You might have to rush home to clean up before rejoining school." The teacher instructed.

"I will." Dib said as he wandered out, but softly said to Zim. "Please keep an eye out."

Zim understood what he meant, and he already intended on doing just that after he remembered how to breath.

He found himself later rushing to fifth period, finding Gaz already sitting there drawing. After that last drawing she did, he wanted to see what more she can do, and what he spotted was nice before he slipped something over to her.

**I haven't shown your brother the note, but I have a feeling you know that since he would be all over you three times as much as before.**

She looked to be reading it over and over again as if processing. He saw her mouth open, but she closed it. Will she speak again? He found himself missing her biting sarcasm. Instead she went back to her drawing of a landscape before she ripped the paper out of her journal to hand to him. I guess it was her way of saying thanks even if her face was stone.

When fifth period ended, she went to her locker in a hasty manner. Zim followed behind since his locker was behind hers when he spotted something falling down on the ground at her feet. Something that made her step back to just burn a hole through it. He had to stop her from seeing something bad on it, so he rushed over to pick it up. This time it was an illustration. He hated the authorities, but this was too much.

"You have to tell the Principal, Gaz." He hissed waving the paper around, but she put her hand on his own and shook her head. For once he saw the pain behind those eyes, but she didn't say anything more. "Your brother?" She turned her back to him after grabbing what she needed to head to their last class with him beside her. He took the back turning as a no as well, but he should know.

When did he get any morals? It was the girl, she was weakening him.

Late at night, he was curious, he went to the Membrane house. He climbed the tree that was inside their yard, that was outside her window. At the time her window was open, and she stood there wearing really short shorts, black of course, along with a tiny black top that showed off a lot of her skin. Zim couldn't say he was displeased with looking at what she turned into, but what disturbed him was her arms. They were bruised up and he saw she was trying to rub something on her arms without hurting them more, but she kept moving her hand away. Who in the hell did this to her? Why did she let them get away with it? Gaz was always fearless and wouldn't let anyone get away with anything.

He watched her place the tube down to turn some music on loud. At first she just stood there staring at the wall before she started to move herself a little to the music. Zim watched in a somewhat hypnotized state as her rhythm picked up and he watched how she swayed her hips and body around. It was both beautiful and lustful. Or he was in lust. No, she's a human. Although watching how her hair will cover her face up a little before she threw her head back made him think so many things.

He had to leave. He had to go. She was nothing but a human. A human he wanted to help.

Little that he realize that soon after he left the premises the same black car that has been driving away with her from school, pulled up abruptly in front of the house. One door was opened and closed with violent force followed by the front door of the house. If Dib was there instead of at a meeting and if Zim actually stuck around, they would of seen the alarmed look in her face followed with her backing away before she was quickly grabbed bringing her out of view of anyone else bothering to look through her window, they might hear her whimpering out as she begged someone unseen. "Stop, I'll behave. I'll stop." But that someone didn't seem to care as a faint cry of pain was heard before silence fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Zim did nothing but watch and protect when he could for the next three weeks after. Dib was fighting more to protect his sister, while Zim would step in once in a while. Dib could never understand Zim at times because when he went to his house to ask for his help, he denied him, but there he was helping him.

"Do you help just when it suits your need, Zim?" Dib questioned as he nursed his split lip before walking to his usual lunch table.

"Eh, you guessed as much, Dib-stink, or it is the fact that out of anyone since me coming to school, she is the only one who hasn't picked on me like everyone else." Zim retorted as he stared at his disgusting plate. "You ever think about that?"

"Uh no, I haven't." Dib replied with a slight stammer.

"Well there you have it. Now go bug someone else." Zim said waving him off in an irritated way.

Friday, Zim decided to do something bold after hearing Dib speak to Gaz in her room about going to an overnight retreat for his stupid secret society. Dib kept begging Gaz not to go out and do anything and just in case to call him. The reaction from Gaz was her usual zombie expression before he retired to go to sleep. That friday night, after Dib left, and even hugged her good bye, Zim waited a certain allotted amount of time before going to the front door to knock on it. He wondered if she would really answer it. She might not with all the trouble she has been getting into since being back, but he was surprised when she did open the door, and had to admit he enjoyed that she was still wearing what she wore that day, which was a nice skirt that almost went to her knees this time, but had a nice flow to it when he watched her walk. She eliminated one part of her clothing though, and that was top she wore over her long sleeve shirt.

"Hi, little Gaz, is Dib here?" He asked after clearing his throat.

She shook her head.

"Oh, well, your dad?"

She shook her head again.

"Oh well, the reason I'm here is because I need to borrow your lab. Gir has done something to mines that has rendered it useless to the point that..." He didn't finish his sentence when she indicated he come in with a wave of her hand, before walking to the lab's door to open it with an eye scan. "Oh well, thanks, I'll try to be quick."

Now he'll have to waste however long down there doing whatever before he headed upstairs again, but as he was down there, he decided to see if he can scan the computer on anything about her. There had to be a reason regarding her. A reason why she was acting this strange. He was good at hacking computers, but each thing that came up gave him nothing. It might be at Professor Membrane's labs instead as he leaned back in the seat to allow a groan to escape while relaxing his back.

An hour passed of nothing before he decided to walk upstairs again. Opening the door up softly, he saw the t.v was on, and her laying on the couch with her legs over the other side of the arm rest farthest from him. Her skirts fabric was farther down revealing more leg he has ever seen from her before. Not that he was complaining because he swore he could see a design on her underwear. Being bold, he sat on the opposite side of the couch making her sit up quickly to adjust herself.

"Thanks for the use of the lab." No reaction. "What are you watching?" Her reply was to pull up the guide on the t.v to show him what she was looking at. "Gaz, can you talk anymore?" That earned a glare from her as she stood up.

"You leave for two years and you come back and no one can talk to you except adults. You have no reactions to anything even with guys almost tearing your clothes off. Something I know that would set you off before, but now it is like you are dead, Gaz. Where are you? He stood up to face her as he watched her heave in a heavy breath in and out. "It is obvious those notes are bothering you, but you aren't fighting! You go off in that black car, and it is like you are dead. You aren't responding to your own brother. What is wrong with you?"

Gaz stood there, mouth opening and closing. She looked close to tears before she finally bared her teeth. "Leave Zim." Her voice was hoarse sounding. Forceful in spitting those words out.

Zim's eyes widened. "Not until you talk to me, Gaz. Please talk to me."

She looked so distressed. Worried as her eyes flittered everywhere's like she was afraid something will come out and grab her. "Do me a favor and leave." She choked. Her voice was so weak from not speaking. "If you care, leave."

Coming up to her, he took her by her arms. "It's because I care, little Gaz, that's why I won't leave."

Grabbing her arms caused her pain as she moved away from him rubbing her arms. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she felt the burning there before something overtook her, she punched him hard in that area he always complains about. "Go away, Zim."

Turning abruptly, she had to get away from him as she ran upstairs, she heard him calling for her, but she didn't slow down even though she couldn't see past her hazy vision from the tears. Arriving on the second level, she headed to her room only to trip over the carpet making her fall on the ground. She cursed and rolled on her back when Zim was right above her making her turn on her back to look up at him. Gaz felt like she was exposing way too much of herself in this position, but hoped he was still naive not to notice it.

She had skulls on her panties. That he noticed right off the bat, but seeing her so upset, he knelt down on the ground between her legs to wrap his arms around her tiny body. He allowed her to hit him, he was strong enough to handle it. He allowed her to cry before he cupped her face with his hands so he can look into those eyes. "My demoness."

This was the first time he uttered those words out. First time he thought of it. Did Earth make him weak? The way she questioned him with her eyes alone made him make a strange sound as he first clumsily placed his mouth on hers. He wondered when she would fight him, but the response she gave back to him made him kiss her deeper finding them both lying on the ground. He cradled her head with one hand, while he brushed down with the other. She didn't object to him, she arched into his touch more as he reached the hem of her shirt. Pulling his lips away, he lifted her shirt up to look at her smooth stomach where he felt it before following it with kisses. The way she responded to him had him lifting her shirt up more as he revealed her matching bra. Teasing her hardened nipples through the fabric. He wanted to see more of his demoness as he continued lifting her shirt up, but she struggled.

"No, Zim, no." She spoke softly as her hands went to cover her arms.

Zim observed her. "Gaz what I want from you is simple. What I want from you is nothing I want from anyone else. I want to be your lifelong mate. I don't want what those idiots want, because that is a pure waste for someone like you." Zim honestly stated.

Tears fell down from her face again as she managed to stand up. "Once I'm graduated from here no one will see me again. I plan to disappear."

"What? No, you can't." Taking her gently by the hands, he kissed them. "I don't want you gone again."

"You don't know what I've been through, Zim. For two years. They are coming here right now to get me now." Gaz said. "You have to go now. Please."

"Gaz, what are you talking about? Who is going to take you? Talk to me."

A car screeched to a stop in front of the house followed by doors slamming. "Too late, their here." She started to cry again as the door to the house was opened hard.

Thinking on his feet, Zim grabbed Gaz and rushed her to her bedroom, locking the door behind him. Throwing the window open, he picked her up as he activated his spider legs before flying out the window, getting the tree, before climbing down, and running as fast as possible to his base.

"Zim?"

"Do they have a homing chip on you to know when to come?" He asked urgently.

"No, they just didn't pick me up after school today, and I felt them coming. Please, Zim I'm not important."

"Shut up, human. To me, you are." He hissed as he saw his base, and ran fast to it. Thankfully the door opened up for him so he can quickly scoot inside slamming the door shut.

After he deposited her on the ground, she went to kiss him. "Zim, truly you shouldn't have done that."

"You are my demoness. No one gets you but me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh I might need to change the rating soon...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I will eventually get to that part, Ngrey and also Dragongirl about Professor Membrane. **

**Zim possessive? Hmmmmmm, isn't that part of his charm, Invader Johnny? :P**

* * *

><p>She was in the bathroom for far too long. He hesitated in walking over there to check on her of course, but after so long, he was getting worried so he walked into that direction to knock on the door just to hear a soft voice bidding him to come in. Stepping inside, she had her shirt off with her just examining her arms. He noticed the tear escaping her eye as he stepped forth to take her gently and kiss her up and down on both arms before walking to his tub to fill it up which had something like gel coming out of it. Noting the expression on her face, he told her what it was.<p>

"It may look strange, but it will help cleanse you. Also, it might help ease this bruising up. Irkens do heal fast naturally, but there are times I will soak myself in this to help it along faster. You might enjoy it."

"I'll take a chance with it. I would love this to be gone."

"How did this happen?" She turned away from him. "When you are ready you will tell, Zim." Seeing the tub filled, he stopped it, and left her to clean up.

Zim was on the couch happy Gir was out partying. It was always nice to have time away from that spasmodic robot. It was nice to see her come out with a bit of a smile on her face as she approached him. He dropped one of his tunics down so she can put that on instead, and he was glad he did.

"The bruising isn't as much as before. I think I could soak in that all night." She told him sitting down next to him. "Thanks."

"Anything for you." Zim said truthfully.

Gaz kissed him on the cheek. "I'm a virgin, Zim. I never had sex with anyone before. Those guys are sick at school to think of me like that."

Gazing at her, he kissed the tip of her nose. "They are stupid, Gaz. Complete morons that need to be destroyed. I know you aren't like any other girl out there." That earned him another kiss from her. "I really do want you Gaz."

Closing her eyes, she went into deep thought before telling him. "Do you know anything about my powers?"

"I know about some of it, why? Wait! Is that the reason why you are gone? Your dad used you as an experiment." His eyes widened.

"That pig curse sucked so badly what with the media attention and the poking and the prodding that I hoped never to go through that again, but I ended up like that. Just ten times worse." Picking the sleeve of the shirt, she said sadly. "I've always had these powers, but he didn't know about them it seemed, so when he witnessed it first hand, well I got hauled away in spite of my objections." A tear escaped. "I became withdrawn and somehow I was made not to talk to anyone else but adults. I can't even talk to my own brother."

"You are talking to me right now, though."

Gaz smiled. "Perhaps it is because you are an alien. I wanted to say something a few weeks ago, but once you stop talking it is hard to talk again. Hence the rough voice."

Zim was furious. "How can he do this to his daughter?! What the hell is wrong with him? He always leaves you alone and then he does that? Gaz, it isn't right."

"He isn't responsible for the bruising though, someone else is. When the man talks, my dad listens. It is strange."

Placing a gentle hand on her face, he implored her. "You have to tell me who this man is then. Why does he bruise you?"

Head down, she replied. "The name gets stuck on me for some reason. It is like I'm not allowed to speak it. As for the bruise, he gets fresh with me. Handsy."

Zim almost ran out the door to get to that lab, but she stopped him. "It isn't right, Gaz. Don't protect him."

"I don't want to, but I feel the need to kill you if you try something." Gaz started to weep. "I want to die Zim. Disappear at least. I have money. I can go."

Brushing her hair back, he said softly to her. "You aren't going anywhere except to stay with me, my demoness. I mean it when I say I want you to be my life long mate."

Gaz kissed him passionately with that and allowed him to touch her. To lift the shirt off, as he laid her out on the couch. He touched and kissed her before pulling away from her to lift her up in his arms, and carry her into the bedroom. He traced kisses down her perfect little body enjoying how she sounded, as he laid his tongue down to her pleasure area to lick and tease her there. She moaned out that during one moan, she brushed her hands against his antennas making him delve deeper inside making her reach her pleasure much sooner, but it didn't seem to stop that hunger as she kissed his mouth while feeling his hardened member. During one point, he threw his head back to let out a loud groan as he moved himself gingerly inside her feeling her instant tightness.

"Oh, my Gaz." He breathed out.

Gaz kept a loving look in her eyes as she returned making love to him, he enjoyed watching this vision below him as she allowed him to love her. Love? It must truly be it when he would think of her constantly in spite of his attitude's towards others. He did want her to be his forever instead of briefly. How could he not, when he thought of her as perfect. He didn't care that in breaking her hymen that it will cause blood. It was hers. It was from their lovemaking.

Reaching his own climax after her own, he laid down next to her to bring her up against him. He felt her heart beat rapidly against him. He loved the tiny kisses she planted on him.

"My demoness." Zim said lovingly as he kissed her. He will protect her. This was his human. HIs mate. His love.

By the dawn's morning light, he found himself alone. Getting up, he searched around before asking the computer where she was. The computer informed him she put a note down on the kitchen table for him. Stupidly, he didn't look at the table, he just simply peaked in to see her not there, so he went back in there to see the note.

**Dear Zim,**

**I hope you don't hate me for leaving like this, but I can't stick around risking your life knowing that when they eventually find me they will find you. I will not have you dissected. I refuse to have you harmed for protecting me. I love that you are wanting to do that, but it is too much. These past weeks of seeing Dib and yourself do that for me hurt me because it shows me that I'm not who I once was anymore. Dib told me he loved me. I did have a fleeting need to tell him the same, but what they did to me prevented me from talking to him. Honestly, as annoying as he can be, he has been more of my dad than our own father.**

**You telling me those things last night made me want to stay, but as I already said, I won't have you hurt because of me. I've always had something for you, Zim. I know I always will. To me, you are special. I want to say more to you. I will always be your demoness.**

**Yours forever,**  
><strong>Gaz<strong>

**P.S. It is fine to talk to Dib about this since it was difficult for me to.**

Zim stared at that letter before covering his eyes up with his palms. His Gaz. Gone. No, she can't be!

Getting up, he ran out of the base, and all the way to the Membrane house climbing into her window to notice that some of her drawers were empty. His eyes widened up more as he called out to her just to be met with an empty house. Collapsing on his knees, he fell down in the living room in despair. He remained there until someone came into the house.

"Zim? What are you doing in my house?" Dib questioned automatically with his hands on his hips.

"Gaz is gone." Zim whimpered out before gazing at him with sad eyes before handing him the note to read.

It was Dib's turn to run around screaming for his sister before coming to meet back up with Zim. "Why? What happened to her?"

Zim explained to him what she told him. Told him that she became a lab rat basically. Dib was just as furious as he ran out of the house threatening to confront his dad. Zim had to follow him just in case they turned Dib into a lab rat. He knew Gaz would not like it if that happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I suffer from body aches and pains to the point no one can touch me. I remember a massage therapist massaged this gorgeous gel like substance into my skin and I never felt so relaxed in my life and the bruise I had on me almost disappeared the next day. For me when I bruise it takes me a week or more to get those ugly suckers off of me, so I thought that I'd give her a gel bath. Probably nothing new, but oh well. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Gaz is gone! She couldn't have gone far, but reading that note to Zim and hearing what she told him pissed him off. Dib was heading to his dad's lab with Zim in the passenger seat, both of them with the same fixed expression on their faces.

"My dad has really gone too far this time." Dib muttered. "Gaz isn't exactly sister of the year, but she didn't deserve that."

Zim said something under his breath. Something that didn't sound english.

"You know I hate the fact that she talked to you and not me, but seeing why she couldn't, I'm glad you got her to talk, Zim." Dib admitted.

"She loves you." Zim whispered.

"What?"

"She said while she was sick, you told her you love her, and she wanted to say something back, but she couldn't. She loves you. It hurt her. I saw that it hurt her not to be able to say something to you." Zim said more clearly as they spotted the lab. Yes, he knew he let Dib read the note, but for some reason he felt the need to repeat that.

Parking in front, Dib stopped the car, and continued looking forward. "Zim it is best I go in there alone."

"No! I'm in this too." Zim protested as he turned to regard him.

Dib finally took in his appearance as he shook his head in sudden sorrow. "As much as I wanted to put you on some table to get you studied, Zim, I won't for her sake." Opening the door, he started to take his foot out. "You aren't in your disguise. You left your base in full view."

Patting himself down, he noted the Dib-stink was correct as he sunk into the chair. "Fine, but if you don't come back in 15 minutes, I'm coming in after you."

"I'm good with that." Stepping out of his car, he slammed the door adjusted his trench and marched to the front door of the lab ignoring the protests of the guard in the front. "I am Professor Membrane's son. Go to hell if you proceed in stopping me."

In the car, Zim called his computer. "Computer! Could you inform me when Gaz left the base?"

"I'm surprised it took you this long to finally get around to asking me this question." The Computer drawled back.

Making a peeved expression, Zim tightened his fist. "I don't have time for this. Tell me!"

"She left approximately 2:15am." Came a sighed reply.

Zim stopped breathing as he looked at the time now. "This stupid world has traffic cams and other devices. Find her through those methods and tell me those results." Now he had to wait on Dib.

Dib stormed in to where his father was lecturing his fellow workers. "DAD! Where's Gaz? What did you do to her?!"

While everyone else looked startled at his sudden entrance, Membrane turned to his son calmly. "Dib! What are you doing here, son?"

"Can it, dad! I know what you've done to her. I want to know why you did it and if she's here." Dib demanded as he pointed to the ground. "Well, dad? Aren't you going to answer me?"

Placing his hands on his hips, he started to laugh. "My son has quite the sense of humor, doesn't he folks?"

Dib stared at him full of venom. "GAZ! GAZ! ANSWER ME, GAZ!" Feeling his father's hand on his shoulder, he leapt back. "You know ever since mom died, you have never been around for us. Maybe, occasionally you will show up, but not by much. It was me raising Gaz mostly. Sure it was your money, but it takes more than just money to raise us. Was Gaz an experiment to you all along like me? Was she a clone of mom like I'm a clone of you?"

"Son..."

Waving his hand in front of him as if it will wipe something away, Dib stared at him with nothing but hatred. "I'm not your son. Just like she wasn't your daughter. What father would do that to their own daughter? I know if I had a daughter, I wouldn't, but you did."

"Alex? What is going on in here?"

Dib whipped around to face a man about 6'4" with dark hair, smooth skin, and a grin he automatically wanted to kick in. His voice was as smooth sounding as his skin, and he had a feeling he sold snake oil in the past.

"My son believes I've done something to my own daughter." Membrane replied with a snigger. "Dib always has had crazy notions in his head. Dib, this is Dr Nathan Dustin, he helped Gaz a lot during her time here and was her personal teacher.

He hated how his father glossed over things and made him out like he was crazy. What he wanted to do was now kick this new doctor because he just sounded creepy all of a sudden.

"Gaz is a beautiful young woman with a future already set for her." The doctor said.

"Dib, I've already welcomed, Nathan into the family."

Dib felt flushed. He felt like his breath was being pulled out of him as he fully examined his father. "Well he certainly spends more time with you than with his own son, doctor."

Outside in the car, Zim got something from the computer along with a snap shot of Gaz heading into a rental car place. "No other information?"

"No. She covered her tracks soon after that. It is like she never existed, but I doubt she will steal that car." The Computer replied.

Zim knew she wouldn't. She was many things, but he had a feeling she would just dump it at one of the other sites before heading elsewhere. Zim sighed heavily as he looked at the time. It was already 15 minutes. Putting his stuff away, he saw Dib coming back out unhappily. He didn't say a word until well after he drove off and headed back to his house.

In the driveway, Dib parked his car, and stared at the house before him. Sighing, he placed his forehead against his steering wheel to grip it. "Everything is so fucked up, Zim."

He agreed there. "She left my base at 2:15 am. I had to computer see if he can locate her on any camera and she was seen at the airport renting a car. After that... Gone."

"Why was she at your base, Zim?"

"I think that is besides the point, Dib." He felt his glare on him as he gave in. "I took her there because she was afraid. She was crying. They came here after her so I took her to the safest place where I can protect her."

Dib had a feeling something more occurred, but really didn't want to get into it. "My dad acted like there was nothing wrong. Like he did nothing wrong. It was sick, Zim. Then this guy came in and I got this creepy feeling from him." Sneering, Dib made his hands look like some sort of claws as he spoke. "This guy tutored her. My dad has welcomed him into the family. The way my dad said it, just made me almost collapse." Grabbing Zim's arm suddenly, he looked possessed. "There is an agreement for her to marry this guy. I know Gaz wouldn't agree to that at all. What the hell is going on here? There is more than what she told you."

Fighting the urge not to run his claws into the car seat, Zim narrowed his eyes while his antenna's lowered as he growled. That is his demoness, and no one has a right to her, but him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I must say, Ngrey that is a pretty interesting review you wrote out. I did write this entire story out already and edit each chapter before I put it out there. It may still have a lot of bugs in it, but I don't claim to be perfect. Professor Membrane will be explained in a later chapter. I promise you this, but once again, interesting review. I liked it. **

* * *

><p>When eating the pizza I know how you tend to engorge yourself in it.<p>

The smell of this circular dish as it enters the atmosphere that surrounds you makes your mouth water.

You know in the back of your mind it is a fattening dish no matter how little you top on it.

It is such a joke when people top a diet drink with their pizza hoping that will help them some.

No it won't, but if it will curb that guilt away than go ahead.

I won't do that.

I'll eat as much pizza as I desire.

Drink whatever I want.

Is it healthy?

Do you want me to say yes or no to this?

I won't satisfy you like that because I'm not that type of person.

I had a friend who wanted to deny it for so long, but he finally relented.

He snagged the slice out of my hand in his desire for more.

Want. Need. Desire.

All the same, but used in different contexts of varying degrees.

It all depends on who you are.

Satisfaction belies on each one of us on all different levels.

Don't let someone tell you what will satisfy you.

You are the one who decides what satisfies you the most.

Choose for yourself.

Choose what you want/need/desire on your own pizza.

Somehow this is what Dib thought about as he sat in 1st period. A post that Gaz wrote herself when she was 14. It may have seemed juvenile to some, he was sure, but it did have that underlying meaning under it. He was keeping himself with his head above water in this whole deal. There was no way he will lose his sanity. He still had hope and determination. He felt he would see her again. Hopefully soon.

Zim wandered into class just as the bell rung as he seemed to sadly sit down in his seat after regarding the empty desk behind him. Dib could have sworn he spotted him touching the desk briefly, but it could of been his own imagination. Zim seemed to be on auto-pilot, just like himself.

3rd period, was Torque making snide remarks after the whole school heard that Gaz wasn't returning. Dib noticed Zim barely containing himself as he started to drag his claws against his desk surface. No one else noticed, but him it seemed. Dib was her brother, so he got it more than anyone. Dib tried to ignore it. Torque was below him. He wasn't worth it.

At lunch, Dib found Zim hiding out around the wall just sitting down against it as he fiddled with something in his hand. Dib wandered over and sat down.

"Surprised your here." Dib said lamely.

"Same to you."

"Graduation is just around the corner and I've been accepted to college so once this is done, I'm out of here."

"Will you return?" Zim inquired as Dib now noticed he had a miniature disc in his hand.

"Maybe. Who knows? I'm Gaz's only family really. She does know what college I've been accepted into, so hopefully..." He trailed off.

"Hopefully." Zim mimicked. "Still no trace of her. I'm still looking."

"Thanks. Same here." Looking towards the school yard, Dib made a sound. "It is like a blood bath in the rumor mill. Stupid idiots.

Quirking his invisible eyebrow ridge up, Zim snuffed. "I'm part of it too."

"Yeah? How?"

"Well apparently her and I have been a secret couple all this time and I got her pregnant so her dad was so embarrassed that he shipped her off to have it." Zim wanted to take his stupid contacts off to rub his eyeballs to remove the extra irritation he was feeling. "In the process of finding this disc and hearing that piece of idiocy, I get asked out by the same person who reported it."

"The cheerleader?"

"The very stupid same." He replied before holding up the disc. "I'll view this later at my base." Just in case Dib wanted to say something about wanting to view it, he passed him a tiny note that was attached to it. "She had enough time to record this and write this out."

Reading it, it was something only for Zim's eyes only. "Zim? Something more happened between both of you, didn't it?" Dib asked cautiously.

"I won't rest until I find her, Dib. She deserves a good life, not what has happened to her."

Zim didn't say it, but he felt it with how he weighed those words that he spoken. Zim fell for his sister at some point. That was probably why he helped protect her.

* * *

><p>In his base, he placed the disc into another drive on his computer to read it. It showed the inside of her room with a bag clearly packed behind her. Her eyes clearly showed how much crying she did as she stared into the view finder.<p>

_"I feel like shit just leaving your place like that, Zim. I wrote you a note and I still feel like shit. You may think of your base as protected, but how many times have we got in there with incredible ease? Thing is, I won't risk having anything happen to someone I..." She wiped a tear away from her face. "I won't risk anything happening to someone I really care about. Funny how I thought you were annoying at first, but I found myself enjoying having you around. Couldn't wait to see you. I liked smiling with whatever thing you say. To me, I find you special. I didn't think you thought the same of me. I thought, how could you? I'm human. You view as below you so I didn't bother."_

_"I made a mistake one day in my powers. I did use them to defend myself, but in the process I got carted off for two years. Got experimented on. Also brainwashed as you can see to the point I was a zombie. I was man-handled by this one doctor." She makes a painful groan as she clutches her head. "I'm not allowed to talk about it. Ow! They torture me when I try." Crying out in pain, she took deep breaths in and out to calm herself before re-focusing on the camera._

_"I'm so glad that you were my first. Thing is, I always wanted it to be you. Zim, I have no clue where I'm going, I just know that I'm smart enough to cover my own tracks. Maybe one day I'll be able to fight against this, but right now the stuff they have in my system is so fresh it acts like a poison. I'm sorry if I don't make sense to you." Another pain went through her body. "I have to leave, I feel them coming for me. I love you, Zim."_

The video cut off with Zim raising himself up to his feet looking as if flames lighted up behind him to show the full anger of what he was going through.

Retribution will one day be his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragongirl, this song is for you, "Doom, doom, doom doom, doom" Please imagine this in the key of how Gir sings it. ;)**

* * *

><p>Day in and day out, Dib would keep trying to find his sister in some way. He even asked anyone in the Swollen Eyeball Network to help locate her. They told him they would, but there were times that even Dib felt like they were just blowing air in him. Sneaking into his father's lab to check on anything regarding her wasn't easy since his father made sure to lock up the place tight, and when the guards did find him, they made sure to punish him before tossing him out. Only once that doctor he met, came up to see him while they were dragging him out with his feet dragging. The smug look on his face. The way he told him that they will find her before he will ever see her again, both angered him and made him scared for her.<p>

Zim told him that he viewed that recording and they did something to her to cause her pain. She was forbidden to talk certain subjects. She seemed to know when they were coming after her. Zim broke some of the outside table that day when he told him of what he viewed. Zim was just explaining the tape to him with his hand reaching at the corner of the table before the undeniable sound of wood chipping and breaking. Zim held the piece of wood in his hand like it was nothing, but the kids in the school noticed his hidden strength as they backed away to give him more room then before. Although they really didn't have to since Zim stopped going to school half the time. He did though. Graduation was in month. He was already getting packed to leave out of there.

* * *

><p>One night, he went into Gaz's room. Nothing had been touched since his dad came in with a team to search the place just to find nothing. The Nathan guy though lingered too long at a picture of her hanging in the hallway beside Dib. It was an older picture, but it didn't stop him from lingering in such a way to make your skin crawl.<p>

"You have any questions?" Dib asked with dripping hate just to stop him from looking at her that way.

"Nope." Turns to flash him a look that almost made Dib punch him. "She always smelled of lavender."

Dib could have sworn he spotted something lacy sticking out of his pocket, as he drifted off down the hallway to the stairs fingering it as he went. Mouth wide open, Dib was frozen to his spot in horror.

"I hope we find her before them, Zim." He stated as he sat next to him the day after that memory. "I thought about that night when that guy was there. When they searched her room. I know he had a piece of her underwear in his pockets."

Zim's face lifted up. Tension filling his jaw line at that.

"Gaz has always been able to take care of herself, but for once I really am scared for her." Dib continued on before glancing at him. "Would you do such a thing to someone?"

"Want to know the honest answer?" Zim asked quietly.

"Yes, that is why I'm asking."

Zim smirked a little at that, before saying. "The problem with that is this; Even though you want the honest answer, you still end up hating it to the point that I'll still end up being the same as these bad guys. Your basic double edge sword."

Sighing, Dib understood the logic there. "I want to know, Zim. You are an Invader. I'm sure you have to know all sorts of tactics. So please tell me."

"I've experimented in the past with mind control, this is true, but there is no way I'd become... Handsy with my subjects." Zim spat that last part out with pure disgust and venom.

"Any test subjects on your base now?"

Zim flashed him a look of pure aggravation as he huffed at him.

Falling silent as he watched a butterfly land on a flower in front of him, Dib wondered. "What are you doing after school ends, Zim?"

Shrugging, Zim told him a slacker answer. "Whatever." He was indifferent it seemed.

"No more invading then?"

"Want to chase me around the school yard for old times sake, Dib-stink?" Zim deadpanned.

Making a face, he shook his head. "No, why would you ask me that question?"

"Because your floundering trying to talk to me. Gaz was better at conversation then yourself, and she barely spoke in the first place." Zim pointed back at him as he got up on his feet. "I just want to be alone right now."

Dib watched him wander away. Things certainly did change. Taking something out of his pocket, he read something he found placed between his mattress and box spring. It was Gaz's writing, dated at least 2 1/2 years ago.

**Hard to admit things most of the time, especially when you are so angry all the time.**

**It takes a lot out of you when you witness something that a little kid should never see.**

**You smell the blood.**

**You smell the sweat.**

**You actually smell the tears.**

**I never thought you could smell tears, but I found out you could that day.**

**Life changed in an instant for us.**

**She was so beautiful.**

**Oh you remember how beautiful she was.**

**Laughing and smiling all the time.**

**Always wanted to spend every moment with us.**

**Encouraged us.**

**He was even different then.**

**I obviously was.**

**You, were ever yourself.**

**Curious, brave, and yes a little bit crazy.**

**Don't worry, I always knew of your heart.**

**You reached out to me after, even as I kept turning away.**

**Kept trying to protect me, when really there wasn't a need to.**

**Don't worry, I may grumble at you, but I appreciate it.**

**You were my brother.**

**You became more of a father when ours was hardly here.**

**Unsure if you will ever see this, but I just wanted you to know.**

**One day I will reciprocate.**

Dib folded it back up to smile sadly because she actually really did tell him she cared for him too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh Dragongirl rest assured I would get tired of singing it as soon as I started it. Even I would look like Zim. :P**

**You're welcome, Andy I have already written this whole story out except just having a problem at the very end so who knows I might put that in.**

**As for Invader Johnny, you always make me want to give you a cookie or something. :) **

* * *

><p>Zim stared at the television in a mindless way, as Gir was plopped in front of it with various goodies surrounding him as he watched something undoubtedly stupid. Zim came upstairs to rest his mind, but it is hard to rest your mind with constant noise. Gir chomped loud. He laughed loud. When he got extra excited, he danced around. Shooting a helpless glance into the ceiling, Zim thought it would be best to get out of the house.<p>

The air felt nice and there were hardly no Earth monkey's around to bother him as he found himself in the park wandering up an incline. Stopping at the top, he just stood there watching the lights all around him as he tried to feel her out in this stupid dirt pit. As he tried to get a bead on her that way, he did get flashes of memory of that night in between. Something he didn't mind seeing at least.

The way those eyes of her reflected at that moment as her eyes met his.

The way he kissed those lips to feel her gentle embrace as she returned it.

He loved the way she said his name.

The way her scent lingered in the air even after. He always loved her scent.

The way she fit so perfectly against him when he held her. He wanted that over and over again.

Zim didn't come to Earth for this. This plan was never in his life. He wasn't bred for it, and she became something so unexpected. He missed her when she was gone, and when she finally came back, he still missed her. He had to go to their house that night. He had to get her to speak. She never held that typical female voice, even though it was there, but it held more of a tone he couldn't describe at the moment. But he loved that voice. Was always curious what might come out of it, and when she finally spoke that night it was a bit of elation and shock to hear what happened to her. To his demoness.

She cried. It nearly broke him to hear her cry. He didn't truly know all the horrors she went through, but it was evident that there was more than what she can say.

What father would allow that to happen with his own child? It was monstrous to him to think about. Now to hear some doctor in that place possibly doing even more to her than what she can say. To what was hinted by that doctors mouth. It felt ludicrous. It filled him with never ending anger.

Hearing some weird distant sound, Zim was curious enough to look into it as he went into the direction being careful in not being discovered as he ducked into some bushes to get a closer look. What he saw was a man in a dark coat standing there with his arms spread apart along with his legs. He heard him mumbling and moaning. Zim just made a face knowing exactly what he was doing so he decided to sneak away until he heard something that made his blood seem to curdle.

"Mmm Gazlene." The man moaned out.

He has his, Gaz? Zim tried to see the girl, but all he can spot is her legs and a speck of purple hair past the coat. Gritting his teeth ready to attack, the girl pulled her head back.

"Look, I'm fine with the wig and all, but that name... I didn't agree to that." The girls voice sounded nasally as she looked up at him.

"Your getting paid for this, so do it." The man demanded. as he placed his hand on the top of her head.

"This girl must be really special to you to want all of this." She remarked before putting herself against him again.

"She is. Just don't stop."

Narrowing his eyes, Zim wondered if he should go out and attack him and demand what he did to his demoness, but he suddenly had a second thought in mind as he snuck away.

Heading to the lab, he pulled out a device to turn him into Professor Membrane. Feeling stupid not to think of this sooner, he headed to the employee's entrance where they automatically let him in.

He knew the Professor worked round the clock so he had to be on his toes just in case he ran into him, but he did need access to their computers here only pausing long enough to see a picture of Gaz when she was being called a pig girl. Perhaps he should have helped Dib out then, because she did get far too much media attention from that stupid curse.

Farther along, he found his office on the 2nd level, and was lucky enough to find it empty so stepping in, he locked it to go through his computer files looking for anything on Gaz. Of course everything was protected, but Zim was too amazing to be stopped by something still so simple as he managed to unlock many files.

Five hours there, and two things he was surprised with, no Professor came in here, and nothing regarding her. It was like she didn't exist. Rubbing his eyes, he got up to check the lone file cabinet in front of him where after fifteen minutes there, he got no where. Zim was angry as he decided to head out of the office to find a lackey of some kind. Standing outside the door, he stood like Membrane would as he scanned around before a female came into view.

"Professor Membrane, how are you this evening sir?" She greeted.

"Oh I'm fine. Couldn't be better." He replied in his booming sort of voice. "Say, I wonder if you can give me the file for my daughter. You know, Gaz Membrane. There is a calculation I need to go through again."

"Oh sir, I wouldn't be able to get that file since it is under lock and key with Dr Nathan Dustin has it. I thought you of all people would know that." She said smiling happily at him.

"Yes, yes, it has been so hectic and all. Where is he right now?"

"He said he would be out tonight with a friend. He said he might stroll through the park after." She answered. "So is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, you have been helpful enough. Thank you." Zim watched as she strolled away while looking back at him with a smile on her face. Was that pervert in the park that doctor? Zim thought as he headed out of there.

Rushing back to the park, the couple was already gone. He guessed he should have murdered him when he had the chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Graduation day came as Dib and Zim sat in their seats far away from anyone else emotionally. Zim couldn't of cared for this moment in the first place and now it was more sour. Just give him his stupid piece of paper so he can leave this dump. He honestly didn't have to worry about money. He made sure to get himself set a while back ago when things turned to crap for him. He was exiled here. He'll make the best of it some how. Maybe he'll rule the damn planet. Who knows? He did know he wanted his demoness.

Dib didn't know why they had to do so much talking. I guess this is to prepare most for the real world.

**Hey, if you get a job you hate with a boss that drones on and on knowing crap while you do all the damn work while he soaks up the credit. Then this is the speech for you losers!**

Dib was loaded with sarcasm inside his head. He didn't give a crap that the girl next to him was showing so much leg that he could see up to her inner thigh. The girl was hot, but he felt dead right now even when she patted him on his leg to wake him up.

"Do you want to do something after, Dib?" She asked happily.

She ignored him all this time in school, and now that they are leaving here this is when she wanted to talk? Fucking popular girls and them being afraid of being seen with the weird kid. "Thought you didn't like me and now you are asking me out?" Dib pointed out drily.

Rolling her eyes at that, she shook her head before leaning over to whisper something he would understand about EMF's and paranormal things before leaning back. "I do know we are both heading to the same college so who knows. We can chat over something small to eat." She suggested hopefully.

"Afraid of being alone in another state?"

"Yes that is one thing. The other is that at least finally I get to really get into that sort of thing without being so ridiculed." Flashing him a knowing look, she added. "I shouldn't of been shallow and just done what at least you guys did. You know.. You, Zim and even your sister. Just do your own thing without caring what others think."

Dib wasn't convinced, but he'll do it out of curiosity. "Okay sure, let's do it."

Happy, she squeezed his hand. "I'll seek you out after we cut out of all the celebration here."

Zim yawned out when it was time for them to stand to accept their diploma's. Finally! He screamed in his head. Stupid Earth ceremony. He should of skipped it. Standing up, he started to turn to inch his way out of the row when he felt a small pinch on his butt. Whipping his head around, it was Zita giving him a little wink.

"Sorry, Zim, but I was curious." She offered as she giggled.

Growling, he moved out of there to go up and get his diploma. Yes, the torture is done.

After, Dib and Zim were standing in front of one another awkwardly. "I already have a place up there, so I'm gonna be gone sunday. What do you think you will be doing?" Dib asked.

"I'll still be looking for your sister. As for anything else, I'm pretty set money wise so I can do whatever." Zim replied as he watched Professor Membrane finally make an appearance. "Your dad is here."

Groaning, he looked like he developed bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "Great. I can't deal with this right now because each day I feel like I'm barely holding on there. I'm so worried about her."

"I'm worried too, but you know she would want you to go to school. I will keep an eye for her. I will let you know." Zim assured him. "We'll get her back."

"Thanks." Dib gave him a small smile before turning to regard his dad. "Nice to see you finally showed up." His tone of voice turning to stone.

"Now, son, you know how important science is."

Glaring at him, he didn't want to raise his voice around everyone so his tone was even but you can hear every ounce of anger in it. "Your children are more important than your work. How could you forget that? Mom would be ashamed of you. I'm ashamed to call you my dad."

Zim noticed when he mentioned his mother, that the Professor looked taken aback by that.

Recovering, Membrane tried to place a hand on Dib's shoulder only to meet with air as he pulled back. "I think bringing your mother into this is low, even for you."

"Yes, well, experimenting on your own flesh and blood to the point of torture is sadistic and shows someone with no heart." Dib retorted back angrily.

Placing his hands behind his back, Membrane's eyes narrowed at his only son. "I see you are having a bad day. We will talk when you are far more calm."

Watching him turn his back on him and walk away, Dib growled angrily. "How could he? He won't get away with this!"

Thing is, Zim felt that he already probably did in his own sick mind. "One day, Dib. One day. I promise you this."


	13. Chapter 13

**Just keep waiting for the Prof. Membrane part. It will get there.**

**AndyH - Thanks for your review too. Somehow your review just reminded me of Office Space where they made a mistake and ended up with a lot more money they bargained for. I'm sure Computer would do a better job, hopefully than the I.T guys in that movie. **

* * *

><p>Zim found himself in California after the computer caught a female matching Gaz's description in the part of town on one of those street camera's. It wasn't the clearest shot in the world, and she was wearing a hoodie to try to obscure herself, but Zim had to take a chance as he got into his Voot to head out there. She'd be 21 now. He wasn't giving up on her even as he noticed how Professor Membrane expanded his lab more to the point he almost took up two city blocks. Zim found himself thinking that he wanted to take over this world.<p>

In California, Zim decided to stay in a hotel instead of building a base. He disguised his Voot like a regular Earth vehicle, and decided to look more human by choosing a disguise of an adult in his 20's, who was clean cut in the face, and wore casual clothing as he went out to venture around the area the camera picked her up at. The area wasn't really busy as some of the other sections on this boulevard since it didn't have a lot to entice every one. Although he did spot a few eating places, a convenience store, and a small looking bar. He would think she would gravitate to a book store, but if she did, she would do it at a less busy time, so onward he went up and down the street looking in places, and coming up empty. In the end, he was stressed, and decided to do something he took up on. He went inside the bar.

He was hit automatically with classic music, which really wasn't too loud, and entering further in he was glad it wasn't packed at least. There were some patrons here and there in the booths. A few hunched over their drinks at the far end of the bar. There was an unused pool table in the back. It actually looked clean in there as he walked up to the counter to order a drink of a man almost as tall as him. Zim reached 6'9" now, while the bartender was a few inches smaller. But while he was tall, the bartender was pretty friendly as he got his drink fast enough, Zim paid, and chose a table in the middle to reflect.

As Zim sipped his drink slowly, a small woman passed him to the side from the back, to head to the bar. She was wearing black skinny jeans, studded boots, and a hoodie with a skull in the back of it. He observed how the bartender greeted her and seemed to have been joking with her even as she raised her hand up to indicate something that was possibly a size. As Zim took another slow drag of his drink, the woman placed her hoodie down to flick out her long purple hair with a very visible green streak near the front. Zim found himself hoping she would turn her head around.

"Heya Macy! Been forever. Where ya been?" Called the drunk at the end of the bar.

The veil of purple hair shook, as the bartender answered instead. "Lou, your drunk out of your mind again. She was here the day before yesterday fixing my damn computer."

Taking a long swig of his drink, the drunk rolled up his eyes before he slammed the glass on the bar. "Oh yeah! My dumb."

"Lou, when are you going to lay up on those whiskeys?"

That was her voice, Zim was positive of it. He begged that she turn her head now. Come on drunk say something more to her.

"When they stop tasting so damn good, Macy." He chortled as something fell to the ground and rolled half way up to her.

Groaning, she got up from her chair, lending Zim a full view of her face, as she walked over to grab what was on the floor to give back to the drunk. "Lou, it is time for you to grab a cab home."

"I think your right, Mace. You an angel."

Turning around, Zim heard her clearly say she wasn't as she walked back to where she was. Seeing her waiting drink, she started taking sips from it. After all this time, he found her. He found his Gaz.

The bartender came over to her and dropped off a basket of something steaming in front of her. "Your favorite appetizer for free as a thanks for fixing my computer."

"It was no problem." She calmly said grabbing a mozzarella stick to place it in her mouth.

"Why don't you ever smile, my dear? I swear I love having you in here. To me, you are a delight, but why don't you ever smile?"

Taking a sip of her drink, she looked pained. "It is just a psychological condition, that's all. Prevents me from smiling. I get to look like a stone cold bitch all the time."

"But you aren't. At least not to me."

"Thank you, Sam. Now let me eat and drink before I head home." Running her hand through her hair, she frowned as she kept drinking and eating.

Zim decided to make his move then, as he got up and went to sit near her. Taking a sip of his liquid courage, he said loud enough for only her to hear. "Hello Gaz. It has been a long time."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" She asked glaring at him.

"I know who you are. You ran away from home when you were 17. I like the green streak in your hair."

Narrowing her eyes, she looked determined to now ignore him.

"It's me, Zim."

Getting up, she said. "I need to use the restroom." Rushing past him, she went to the back area where she originally came from before.

Hearing the drunk chuckling, he said. "Mace ditched you Romeo."

Growling, he went to the back and found a back door there where he quickly ran through. He had no clue where she was, so he lost his disguise to activate his jet pak to find her from the sky. He won't lose her a second time.

Scanning the ground all around him, he noticed her skull hoodie, once again pulled up over her hair, as she walked fast up a hill till she reached a two story house. Watching her unlock the door, she entered inside. Zim found her home as he landed nearby to quietly go to it. Seeing the lights to the second floor go on, he climbed up a tree to peer in to watch her pace around in open agitation before opening the sliding door on the balcony to lean out and get some air before turning back into the house with her back facing the door.

Using his spider legs, he extended himself to reach the balcony, and step on it as he went to the door. "Please Gaz I didn't mean to scare you."

Gaz turned closing her mouth with her hands as tears started to escape. "Was that really you in the bar?"

"Yes."

"Don't do that again." She clutched her heart. "Zim you have to leave."

"No."

"Please leave. I want to hug you because it is good to see you, but it will alert them. Please leave, Zim."

Hitting a hidden button, he gently took her hand. "No." He said again gently as he led her outside and to the waiting Voot. "Get in."

"Zim, no."

"I'm taking you into outer space, far enough where I'm sure they can't detect you." Seeing her hesitation, he lifted her up, and forced her inside. "Not taking no for an answer, my demoness." That seemed to calm her as he quickly took off up in the air.

He had to take them out of their solar system in order to be able to have the alone time required. Gaz was on the ground nervously waiting until he stopped in order to get up from his seat. They both examined one another before she quickly raised herself up from the ground to hug him. She started to cry and told him how often she had to move.

"Whenever I start to feel relaxed and maybe a little happy, there they come, and I have to leave again. It has been a nightmare out here. I was finally able to speak to people my own age after six months, but I get these pain signals each time I talk about something from my past. Mostly those two years." She explained before she turned her teary eyes to him. "I'm sorry I left. I'm so sorry."

"Gaz, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at them for doing this to you." Kissing her forehead, nose, and mouth, he added. "Don't apologize for that again.

"Zim, that night was special. So special that I got pregnant." Biting her lip, she buried herself in his chest. "I was actually happy to know I was pregnant, but when they came that time I barely escaped that time, and with the stress and stuff. I lost our baby, Zim."

Gritting his teeth, he hissed. "You didn't lose it. It wasn't your fault. It was theirs." Looking into her eyes, he said. "Gaz, we have to fight against them. I know it is a lot of pain, but you know you have your brother and myself on your side. We want you back. I want you back. I want to have you as my mate."

"Zim, I feel so weak." She spoke in gasping breaths.

"With us beside you, you shouldn't. Gaz, you are the strongest female I know. Certainly the only female I have ever wanted to be with."

Pushing away from him, she shook her head. "That isn't me anymore." When she seen he took a step forward, she took a step back. "Zim, no." Bowing her head down, he saw a tear fall to the floor.

"I'll keep you safe." He promised.

"You can't because if they find me then look at you. Zim, I won't let anything happen to you."

Taking a deep breath, he closed the distance between them. "Zim isn't afraid. Zim isn't letting you go." She opened her mouth to speak, he knew she was going to protest again so he stopped her the only way he knew how. He kissed her. "Can't you see that I'm not letting you go, Gaz?"

Her expression was mostly unreadable, but she had intention with her hands as she lifted his shirt up tossing it off him as she went to kiss the nearest thing she can reach, which was his chest while she busied herself in undoing his pants. Tilting his head back, feeling euphoric waves wash over him at once, he melted feeling her touches and soft kisses on his body. Making a sound, he never quite remembered hearing before, he picked her up to walk her over to the chair. Casually reclining it back, he laid her down on it as he kissed those lovely lips of hers. He knew he took her clothes off in a way that almost resembled a blur. He just wanted to feel her soft skin against his own. He wanted to also soak in how beautiful she looked on his seat with her hair all around her, and that green strand just teasing above her breasts. Lifting that strand up, he took a good look at it before he placed it back in its original location when her voice called him up to her face.

"I wanted some part of you with me, that's why I dyed that part of my hair green."

Zim kissed her again deeply as he held her. He loved how his, Gaz softly ran her hands along him. First touching before embracing. He loved how she responded to his every kiss. To his every touch. He couldn't wait to be joined with her, so very slowly he placed himself inside. Zim loved that tiny smile she gave him before she parted her lips to let out a satisfied sound.

He whispered into her ear, "I'm all yours, my demoness."


	14. Chapter 14

**Not often I re-read a review, but I kept reading yours, AndyH. I really enjoyed it. **

**Chills down Gaz's spine... Well that is Zim after all. **

* * *

><p>Dib actually found himself a pretty decent friend in, Jennifer. At first he thought of her as some shallow egotistical girl in school who didn't give him the time of day, but it turned out she had a much bigger heart than he can imagine. She also had a pretty sharp brain included as she took a few advanced classes. Some along with him, and she was always good company to hang around with. So many guys kept asking her out, but she kept turning them down saying she would rather focus on her studies. He thought it was at least commendable.<p>

What he thought was pretty cool about her was when she wanted to explore a haunted abandoned mill in the outskirts of town. She said it might be worth a look since you never knew. She was always a good companion there. She never talked. She didn't scream when a sudden noise happened. Once she was touched, and he saw the fabric of her shirt being pulled, her reaction was wide-eyed excitement as she pointed her meter to it, and pull out her recorder to see if she can catch its voice.

On one late night, in an abandoned mansion, they were heading outside to go home when he started thinking about things. He still wondered where his sister was. He hoped she was well. He hoped his own dad regretted what he did. When he fell into those thoughts, his feet would drag more before he looked up at his companion. She had golden brown hair that still seemed to be full of light in this dark place. He noticed the sparkle in her green eyes and the bounce in her steps. He had to admit, it was nice to have someone like her around to make him forget just for a little bit.

When they both got into his car, she turned around to place a hand on his arm. "Hey, you want to see a movie tomorrow? It is one of those old monster movie marathon deals. Well just at least two movies at the Forbes. Want to come?"

She always seemed excited about everything. "Sure, I'll come."

"Great! It starts at 8. I'll meet you there after my shift is done. You can eat beforehand. I'll grab something at the restaurant."

He smiled at her giddiness as he pulled the car onto the driveway to head back home.

The next evening, he met her at the theater where she came up to him almost making his throat dry. While he seen her wear skirts before, this one had a nice slit up the right side in a red shade, while wearing a button up blouse. "You look great, Jen." He really needed something to drink for his parched throat.

"Thanks, Dib. Come on in. I already have the tickets." Taking him by the elbow, she escorted him in.

Stopping by the refreshment stand, he bought them a couple of drinks before she selected some seats in the back. Never before, she wanted to sit in the back, but he shrugged feeling that it was her choice as he sat next to her with a full view of her leg. Great, he had to look at that for two movies as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's fine to watch movies on television, but I wanted to see it on the big screen. Perhaps our eyes won't feel so weird after." She whispered as she leaned close brushing herself against him.

Dib was interested in her, but his moral compass always shifted to, 'What if?' What if this crashed and burned and he was out a good friend? What if? What if she was just being a true blue friend with only that on her agenda? Dib just remained a gentleman as he watched the movie and smiled whenever she made a paranormal observation. He enjoyed when she did that. He actually enjoyed hearing her talk, quite frankly.

Feeling her arm snake around his own, with her leaning against him, she whispered how she should of brought her sweater at least. When he offered his own, she denied it as she placed her head against his shoulder. Now he felt like he was coming apart at the seams.

"I think you are the best guy I have ever known, Dib." She softly said in his ear before she followed it up with a kiss at his neck.

Pulse racing, he slowly turned his head to examine her to find her looking expectantly at him with a small smile. She never did that before. Moving his right hand seemingly on its own accord, he touched her face lightly kissing her. It was a pleasant kiss for one second and it was like they had the whole place to themselves the next as they embraced. He felt hypnotized forgetting everyone around even to the point of feeling her hand on his crouch area. He would never of done this before, but he felt so hard up over so long of holding back that he honestly desired this release to the point of slipping her hand where the slit of her skirt was making her adjust herself so he can have better access. Reaching his desired area, she pulled her head back showing him her slender neck. He was surprised that no one seemed to take notice, well if they did no one seemed to care as he pulled her back into a kiss.

"Dib, want to get out of here?" She whispered into his ear.

He knew he nodded stupidly, but moving his trench over his some what hardened area, they both ran out of there to head to his car. Agreeing that his place was closer, he literally sped his way home. Now he really knew he was hard up especially when they almost were removing one another's clothing before he reached his front door to open it.

Pausing before he reached his bedroom, he gave her an earnest look. "Jen, do you really want to do this? I mean, I want you, but I don't want to destroy our friendship."

Smiling at him, she kissed him. "Jeez Dib. I want this. Fuck, I have been wanting this for some time now. All I ever do is brag about you. I never done that before. Kiss me and kiss me now."

He loved how she demanded that of him as he complied placing her on his bed.

Much later in the night while she slept, Dib was still awake staring at the darkened ceiling. Will his life ever feel complete? He had a feeling he might have one component that will make him happy within it. Could it be, Jen? He had no clue. He had a feeling that if his mom was still around that Gaz would still be also around. None of that stuff would of happened to her and she wouldn't be gone like she was now a ghost. His dad would be like he once was before instead of what he is now.

While Gaz may of been cold for the most part, she did have some good in her. Good she tried to keep hidden, but he spotted it. If he was feeling like this with her still around, she would of had some insight that would make him think. She was quiet, but she did observe. Quiet people did have the deepest wells in them.

Feeling, Jen's arm around his stomach, she snuggled up on his chest. "Why are you still up? Something wrong?"

Kissing her forehead, he replied. "Just thinking of the past, that's all."

"Dib, your sister will come back."

Dib did tell her about his sister, but he didn't fully get into it. He kept hoping she was right, but there hasn't been any word from Zim for a while now.

"It was really shitty how they treated her when she came back. They were all fucking jerks." She mumbled out.

"Yeah, they are."

His sister wasn't a saint, but she didn't deserve to be treated like she was a prostitute or a science experiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought Dib could use a little loving. ;)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Dib did need something positive at least. I wasn't going to keep attacking him with monsters and stuff even though it is around Halloween and I would have that excuse, Invader Johnny 3:)**

**Sometimes it is nice to break up the serious stuff with something light. Even I find it hard to do myself, and I do warn I do get a little dark in later chapters because my mind went elsewhere. Thanks for the review, Andy**

* * *

><p>Still in his Voot, they were both on their sides with her back molded to his front side with his arm wrapped around her. She drifted off to sleep at some point, but noticed her change in breathing. Being very careful in case she was still asleep, he moved his head to see her eyes open as she stared blankly into space literally.<p>

"I know you want to take me to your base to scan me, Zim."

"Gaz, you know it will be safe and I'll protect you. You can trust me." He assured her.

Turning so she can face him, she brushed her fingers gingerly over his face. Studying him. "And how many times has that base been infiltrated, Zim?"

"With you there, I'll put land mines out there."

She smiled at the gesture while still taking in his features. "I won't chance it, Zim. Your important to me. Please understand my feelings there."

"I can't scan you in here. It really isn't set up for that, but I still have that one base. A base I was afraid of bringing you to since I still stupidly have it in your galaxy."

Sniggering there, she kissed him there. "Even though I know my father's lab will spot it, if they haven't already, I know everyone is too stupid to notice it. Hell, you have been walking around with green skin and people aren't any wiser. I seen you pull crap in front of others that screams, ALIEN, and they still go duh."

He enjoyed hearing her laugh a little. Yes, so if she did have their child and a regular doctor delivered it, they would think the child as normal. This he didn't verbalize as he ran his hand through her hair.

"You'll have to bring me back home and we'll figure something out from there until then." Gaz frowned as she closed her eyes.

"Talk to, Zim."

"Afraid that they'll find me while you are gone. I am tired of running from dump to dump. New identity to new identity. Although I do admit this house is the nicest rental I've ever had."

Getting up, he went to the back of his cruiser in a tiny hideaway where he kept certain little gadgets. Bending over a little, he kept looking for it.

"I like the view your providing me, Zim."

Turning his head to give her a sly smile, he continued his search till he found a very small device for her to wear. Going back, he sat down facing her to show her a tiny round device. "Does that necklace open up?"

Nodding, she clicked it open revealing a picture inside of her mom. "My mom got this for me. It was a crazy thing for a child to fall in love with, but we all have skulls in our heads and biology is fascinating."

Peering at it, he smiled as he placed it inside before closing it. "You look like her."

"Thanks." Giving him a once over, she smirked. "You want to bend over for me again? You have a really cute rear."

Straddling her, he grinned at her giggling. "Glad you approve, my demoness. I love yours as well." Although he hated to silence her laughter, he needed another kiss from her.

Bringing her back was honestly the hardest thing he had to do, but there was many preparations to do including going to Dib to tell him about Gaz. Heading back to base, he informed the Computer to immediately set the space station to the coordinates he was at from the Voot cruiser. Watching Gir run mindlessly through his piggy patch behind him, Zim set about packing some things when the Computer informed him that someone was at the front door.

"I don't care. I'll just ignore it." Zim informed him angrily as he stuffed something into a bag.

"Well, sir, I noticed them before watching the house a few hours ago, and..." The Computer showed the image of a guy in a white coat who was obviously dressed up underneath.

Growling, Zim informed him to keep the station moving and to keep a watch out on Gaz as he had the elevator bring up to the living room. Seeing that his disguise was on, he opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Well hello, young man. My name is Dr Nathan Dustin and I work with Professor Membrane."

Zim had a sudden flashback of the park and man doing something with a woman in a purple wig. Same hair coloring as this guy in front of him along with the same voice, but Zim kept that to himself as he leaned against the door jamb. "Yeah, so?" He asked indignantly as he crossed his arms.

"Well we heard that you know of Professor Membrane's daughter, Gazlene Membrane. We want to know if you have seen or heard from her." His smile, made Zim want to toss him out in open space to watch him suffer.

Shrugging, Zim asked. "So? What's in it for me?"

"The good of knowing that you'll be seeing to someone's welfare."

Die, human scum, die, Zim thought. "Never cared before, so why should I care now?" Zim asked him pointingly.

Licking his lips, he seemed to try to maintain his composure as he continued to speak. "We heard you were friends. Possibly more than that from past students." Zim started laughing in front of him as he continued talking. "Anyhow, I'm worried about my fiancé, so any information would be important to me."

Fiance? Zim almost stopped with his ruse, but he had to keep it up as he wiped a pretend tear away from his face. "Did you notice how stupid those idiots were? Amazing they found the door. Did they ever tell you that I hate people to the point that if you stepped out there on that street and got runned over, I wouldn't help you, I would personally walk over there and drink a soda over your suffering body. This is how much I hate people."

He loved seeing the guys face turn stone cold in front of him. "I heard you were quite... Special." Boldly taking a step forward, he whispered. "We'll be keeping an eye out for her. I'll have her back in due time."

"Hey I may be, 'Special' but I'm not the one she ran away from if that is the case of the matter." Zim said slyly enjoying how the guy straightened his tie out before huffing down the pathway. Making sure, he got in his fancy black car to drive away, Zim slammed the door behind him.

"Sir! Gaz is on the run!" The Computer called out.

"We're packing up the entire base and leaving now! I'll retrieve Gaz right away." Zim called out as he headed to the Voot. "GIR! TO THE VOOT NOW!"

* * *

><p>Back in that state, almost where to where she lived, he spotted nothing but vehicles and people searching the neighborhood, along with a lone chopper. Gritting his teeth, he triangulated her location to be up in the hills. She was really putting in some mileage as he noticed the distance between her home to where she was now, which made it some what easy for him to get near her. Great difference between his cruiser and their noisy chopper was simply because Irkens were far more superior as he dropped down over her, lowering Gir down with a rope to help her up.<p>

"Hey Gazzy!" He heard Gir call out before he soon heard. "Mastah! We ready!"

Hauling them both up, Gaz held Gir in her arm as she came in to deposit him before sitting down on the ground indicating to him she was ready to go. Placing the cruiser in gear, they took off fast into the sky before meeting outer space.

"I missed you, pretty lady." Gir said. "Want me to sing you the doom song?"

"No, it is okay, Gir I think I know it by heart, and also I don't think you should spoil me so soon right now." Gaz replied easily to him as she patted his head. "Maybe later."

"Okay! Missed you."

Gaz made a strangled sound as Gir went to hug her before she eased him down to rest his head on her lap. "Missed you too, Gir."

She had a power over his little crazy robot that he never mastered, but he did have to admit when he paused long enough to look back at her, it did cut into a nice picture. Looking forward again, he spotted his base come into view as he readied the port to accept them to land.

"Been a long time since I've been here." She said.

"It'll keep you safe." Landing, he helped out of the cruiser asking her if she was hurt. She just shook her head.

"They came at me like a swarm of bees this time." Gaz muttered out sitting down hard on the nearest thing she saw.

"We don't live on Earth anymore!" Gir called out.

Gaz looked at Zim in question. "One of those stupid doctors had the nerve to come to my house to question if I've seen or heard from you." Her eyes widened. "Told him no. I have to retrieve your brother now. I don't have a good feeling here." Turning to go back to his cruiser, he was stopped by her.

"Please be careful and make sure he is too." Gaz implored as she hugged him.

"I'll be back, my Gaz. The computer will watch out over you. Also Gir." Giving her a kiss, he separated from her to hop back in his Voot to head back to Earth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gaz was running through the hills of Los Angeles getting away from the creepazoids chasing her. The base is located far outside their own galaxy to try to keep her safe. Sorry about not being clearer. I write all this stuff out in the dead of night and I try to edit the best I can before posting a new chapter, but I obviously still forget a few things. Sorry. **

* * *

><p>Out of the shower, Dib was surprised that Jen wanted to rush home to freshen up there, but feeling maybe she was a bit shy, he just excused it knowing he will be seeing her soon in another hour. So in the bathroom, he did the usual things as he got ready before stepping out wearing just his towel around his waist. He smiled at the thought of seeing his 'girlfriend' and wondered if he should surprise her by making breakfast instead of them going out. He couldn't believe that he found his courage to venture on to this next step with her. It was both scary and exciting.<p>

As he thought about her, he stopped at hearing a sound inside his room. He had no pets. No roommates. She was gone. So picking up the nearest heavy thing he can get his hand on, he tip toed over to his room hating the fact to be caught with a towel only. At the entrance, he peaked in to see Jen going through everything, and making a mess. What the hell?

Stepping in, his face turned dour as he watched her. "What the hell, Jen?"

The expression on her face wasn't sheepish or even innocent as she turned to look at him with a look that can be described as annoyance. Straightening her back after shoving the drawer she was looking in with such force, he was surprised she didn't even bother to flinch. "I wish you hadn't of seen this, Dib." She said coldly as she rested one hand on her hip.

"So you used me for what purpose, Jen? Tell me!" Dib demanded as he approached a little. "Please enlighten me."

"You wouldn't believe me, Dib."

"Try me. Come on, try me."

Smiling at his narrowed gaze, she sighed. "We have met before. Long ago, but before I get to that, I am here to watch out for you."

Dib laughed at that. "That's rich."

"There is something that I've been following for some time. It comes and basically infects a planet before eventually taking it over to the point of the planet becoming nothing but dust. It sucks up life itself." Pausing, she tapped the side of her head for a moment to think. "There is a movie I'm thinking about that might help you here. Think of it like the Invasion of the Body Snatchers, but in this case they seemed to found something of a great power source."

Dib gave her a dead panned expression as he looked her over. "You telling me your an alien? Or something else like me?"

"I'm a bounty hunter now. A girl has to make a living when she is an outcast. Anyhow." Ripping off her chain necklace from around her throat, she started speaking differently. "I did like you when I met you before I flung meat in Zim's face."

Dib appeared calm as he stared at her. He just wondered when the prank would appear until, **"OH COME ON!**" Face palming himself. "Of course the one girl that I really fucking like. The only girl I've liked truly ever turns out to be you of all damn things. I have the worst fucking luck."

"Not as bad as your own sister though." Removing her disguise now, she stood in front of him with not much changed about her over all that time.

"What do you know about my sister?" He asked forgetting about himself.

"Oh good, your re-focusing now. When I tracked this life form down here waiting to spread his filth, I tracked him to your father's lab. He managed to get in and have the highest security clearance to the point that even I had to disguise myself to work there. One day, I see your sister carted in from where I stood. He took a high invested interest in your sister. An interest I honestly have to say, I'm afraid of seeing the end result of. She was holed up. No one was allowed to see her. Not even your own father."

"What did they do to her though? When she came back she didn't say a word to me, to anyone except for adults. It was like she was a zombie."

Making a face at that, she shook her head. "Dib, I don't know myself since the only one who has access to her file and to her really is one doctor. Dr Nathan Dustin. He is the one I'm hunting. He is the one who is clever enough to remain hidden." She replied.

"He's creepy."

"You know how I don't like Zim? Well I want to be Zim's best friend before I'm ever around that guy."

By the look on her face and actions, she really wasn't fond of him. "Why haven't you destroyed him yet? You obviously got close to him."

"If I kill him. It hurts your sister in the process, Dib. I went into that lab under my disguise, and I was making believe I was working and I overheard him talking to your dad. Your sister is obviously running from place to place a lot because they send out people to loads of places. When he felt something when I was there, he sent them off to some place in California." Glancing around his room, she added. "I was hoping you had some sort of hint of where she was because I have a feeling that not only she needs to be saved, that she is the one to also stop this."

"I don't know where she is, Tak. If I did, do you think I can honestly trust you after last time? Also now?" Dib countered back to her.

Studying him in his towel, she smiled. "You did grow up pretty nice, Dib. For a human I think you are quite attractive. I had no idea how toned you were underneath all those clothes." She remarked lustily. "I honestly wanted to do that with you since after graduation."

Heading to his bed, he sat down thinking she already seen everything about him so who cares if he still was in his towel? "I fell for a lie. I became so stupid after all this shit went down." Resting his head in his hands, he looked to his messed up floor. "You need to clean up my room, Tak."

"Yeah I did quite a number to it."

"Lies." Dib mumbled as he felt her sit next to him.

"Not all of it. I did have some fun on those outings with you. There was some giggles there. I didn't think ghosts really existed until now." Leaning over, she kissed him on his shoulder blade making him twist and look at her like she was sick. "Dib, I do like you honestly in that way."

Getting up, he found she snagged his towel away from him. "You betrayed my trust. What do you want with me right now, besides wanting to know where my sister is?"

Offering a tiny eyebrow quirk in the direction of what was between his legs, she smiled. "I can think of a lot of things with you right now, Dib. A lot of good things."

Going into his closet to grab some clothes, he chuckled. "Forget it, Tak. Leave now." He ordered quietly before hearing his front door open and close. "Oh what now?" Exasperated, he looked out his bedroom to spot Zim coming towards him. "Zim?" Running towards him, he grabbed his shirt to whisper. "Tak is here."

Zim's face seemed to show he didn't care about that. "You have to leave, Dib. They came to my base asking questions about Gaz. I have a feeling they are coming here for you next."

"Why you?" Feeling his heart drop, he said. "You found her and they know, correct? That's why you are getting me."

Nodding his head, Zim walked past him and into his bedroom to gaze at Tak momentarily before turning to regard them both. "You need to pack up and you need to leave, Tak."

"Zim, it looks like she has some information on this thing that took a hold of Gaz. Tak is a bounty hunter now." Dib mentioned as he grabbed a backpack to start shoving clothes in.

"Well the bastard is connected to Gaz now to the point where he can feel everything. If you kill it, you kill her. It found something in her that he wanted to possess." Tak explained giving the short version.

Growling, Zim cursed before saying to her. "Come with us then. We'll need to talk to you." Grabbing Dib's arm, he had him follow outside to his cruiser. "I'm sure your Earth vehicle is really a Voot in disguise." Zim said in a bored tone of voice to Tak.

"Certainly, and Dib can ride with me if he wants." She told him with a wink to Dib.

Mumbling about his stupid luck again, Dib went to Zim's cruiser instead where he waited until they were fully in the air, when Dib moaned out. "She pretended she was that girl Jennifer from school. Well she was her."

"Yeah, yeah, and you had sex with her to only find out its Tak." Zim muttered out in a rushed fashion. "I can see how your disturbed."

"Very."

"Think of this, you'll soon see your sister again. Also don't panic when you see the base we are flying to. I don't want you over come with emotions thinking that I might put you inside out again." Zim sarcastically said at the end to distract him.

Making a face at him, Dib mocked him. "Ha ha! Very funny, space boy. Just think that if you do get with my sister right now, that dude is feeling everything." He hated saying that, but he hoped that would deter him from making fun of him.

"Then that means he knows how awesome, Zim is."

Yes, of course he would find a way to smack that in his face, Dib thought ironically.


	17. Chapter 17

**Invader Johnny = He does need to understand it, or perhaps he is too wrapped up in his own head to not hear it? Hmmmm... :)**

**I have no life, that's why the quick updates, Andy. ;) **

* * *

><p>After they both landed, Zim questioned where Gaz was in which the computer informed him that she was in the recreation room after complaining how weak her legs felt from the run. Quirking his mouth up a bit at that, he walked Dib and Tak to the rec room where they had to go down in his elevator before reaching that level. Stepping out, he heard the soft music that was played before Gaz's head turned to look at all of them. Standing up in spite of how she felt, she looked at her brother with a small smile on her face. They both walked slowly towards one another as if they were dreaming.<p>

"Gaz." Dib breathed out. Taking a chance he hugged her.

Returning his hug, she smiled a little more. "I'm glad to see you too, Dib. Believe it or not."

Pulling away, he held her hands as he guided her to the couch to sit down. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Your talking to me. Last time you couldn't."

"It was because of what they did to me. I couldn't say anything as much as I wanted to. Sure I was allowed to talk to the adults in school, but not by much." A tear escaped. "I'm so sorry. Maybe I deserved this."

"Don't say that!" Both Dib and Zim said at the same time.

Head down, she felt someone sit down behind her, seeing it was Zim, she leaned back into him. "I was able to talk to Zim because he wasn't a human. I couldn't really say anything much without pain going through me. I still can't. I'm being told not to say shit."

"This Dr Dustin is the one solely responsible for all of this, correct?" Dib inquired.

Gaz visibly shuddered as she started to curl into Zim's embrace. It was like she wanted to be shielded. She nodded her answer to him.

"Did he just drug you?"

She shook her head there. "Only some times. Well, I did have an IV at my bedside that I was... Ow!" Groaning from pain going through her body, she continued in spite of it. "It was being pumped into my body. I was strapped to my bed all the time." Gritting her teeth as more pain went through her body, Zim tried to calm her down. "Being... Punished... Talking... Now."

Dib looked over to Tak to see if she had something to add. "His species is an Ariandole. Really, he is the last of his kind. While he invades and takes over planets to the point of turning it to dust. Also taking over lifeforms minds, he never has done anything fully to this effect like he has done with Gaz."

Gaz was still shuddering even though she wasn't saying anything as she looked over to Tak. "Strapped to bed... Naked... Fucker..." Letting out a cry, Zim tried to stop her so she would stop feeling this pain, but she continued. "Always felt me up. Made me kiss him. If not he threaten to do far worse." Gritting her teeth more, sweat starting beading from her forehead. "Not wait till 18th birthday till we're married. Each time he touched I felt my power drain out of me. Got worse each day."

Dib was angry. Dib noticed Zim trying to contain himself for Gaz's sake as she spoke. Looking out of the corner of his eye at, Tak she looked worried and disgusted at the same time. "Gaz, please relax. You need to rest. We are here to protect you."

"You can't. He'll come for me." She warned as she screamed out loud before passing out.

Holding on to her as if she would escape from him, Zim had such a pained look in his face as he thought about what to do right now. Taking a deep breath, he carefully lifted her up so he can bring her to get scanned while she was passed out. Maybe it will be best if that asshole didn't know that. Dib followed him.

After the scan was performed it didn't show anything implanted inside her, but she was dehydrated and suffered from exhaustion. Zim told them he'll bring her to bed and stay with her.

Dib stayed behind hunched over the examination table as he made a low groaning sound.

"This is easier when you don't know the victims." Tak said softly.

Looking up, Dib examined her face before huffing out his annoyance. "I doubt you have a single regret about anything, Tak." Flicking an imaginary object, he stomped back into the rec room to sit back down on the couch.

"That's true before, Dib, but not the case now."

"Forget about appealing to me. You used me and after this job is done for you, you'll be gone on your next thing."

"It was real last night. I wanted that."

Huffing his breath out, he wanted to laugh so hard that the whole base might shift, but he just looked at her as he got back up, grabbed her, and kissed her hard on the lips. She responded back to him quickly, but he wanted to show her how it felt in the most dramatic way possible. He pulled away from her and walked out of there telling her, "Now you know how it feels."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she touched her lips.

* * *

><p>In the bedroom, Zim laid next to Gaz with one arm around her as she rested. The race, Tak mentioned were assassins. This guy not only took her, did things to her, but did them at the point his emotions were in so many ranges that were in the dark region. Zim stared at the far wall in deep thought.<p>

"Do you know anything about this race?"

"Assassins. That is what they are. Shape shifters and they can go into others minds to possess them." Zim answered.

"In order to survive those moments I had to think of someone that I'd rather have touching me. It was my only way. Once I tried to slit my wrist when I was taken off the table." Taking a deep breath, she whispered. "You are the only one I want to be with, Zim."

"I love you." Zim whispered. "Please rest. I'm not leaving."

"I love you too." She murmured closing her eyes again.

Closing his eyes too, he allowed his pak to rest up.

* * *

><p>He was leaning against many of the hidden rooms he kept Gaz in, sitting, pondering, when he heard a very cheerful voice greet him making his eyes turn back into a normal human color as he turned to him. "Professor Membrane! How are you this evening?"<p>

"Well Nathan, I was coming here to ask you that very same question." He said as he stopped in front of him. "I know you have been distraught since my daughter's disappearance, but you know we will find her."

Looking at him slyly, Nathan smiled. "Oh I know that sir, there are times I feel her with me right here." To emphasize his point, he placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh you are quite the romantic, Nathan. I didn't take you for that. My daughter really needed a man like you in her life."

Pity she is with that Irken right now, he thought as he felt her happily entwined with that green asshole. She talked to them. Gaz deserved the pain she went through. Once she learns to come to him willingly. Surrender her mind, body and soul to him, he will give up on causing that type of torture to her.

"Professor, do you know anything about this, Zim? Was she close to him?" Nathan asked out of curiosity.

Putting his hand on his stomach, Membrane laughed. "He was Dib's foreign friend. As far as I knew, they never spoke."

Yet, she thought of him when she was in here with him alone, Nathan thought.

"I guess it doesn't matter anyhow since Zim will mostly end up being a non-issue pretty soon." Nathan grinned at him as dark thoughts entered his mind.

Gaz's eyes shot open as she felt every horrible thought, Nathan was thinking about. Examining Zim's sleeping form next to her, she relaxed her face as she relaxed more into him. She knew that even that sicko couldn't win against, Zim.


	18. Chapter 18

**AndyH - I solved that problem a long time ago with those wretched two legged creatures. I try to make Zim a bit more competent in his plans although I will let something slip in on occasion. **

**I did an Invader Zim marathon and my mom was watching them with me. Thought she didn't like the show until I hear her quoting practically everything she heard and laughing evilly. That was a sign that she enjoyed the show. **

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

Turning from his controls, Zim gave Tak the briefest of looks as he went back to his readings again from last night. "She's eating with Dib."

"Did she at least rest?"

Zim gave the smallest of smirks, but never turned away this time. "Yes."

She heard the annoyance in his voice. "I know no one likes me here, but I am here to help."

Giving a breathy laugh, Zim had to contain himself. "If you were so concerned than why didn't you say something to Dib earlier? Me, I understand, but since that was his sister..."

"I was hoping to put a quick stop to it before he fully infected her! I even tried to find where they kept her, Zim." Tak's brow creased as she bowed her head down. "In order for them not to get suspicious of me after a while, I had to become an intern, or just an office assistant. I had to constantly change after so much time, but before when I was a lab assistant. When I was working late at night..." At this time, Zim turned to lean against the controls with his arms crossed to examine her. "It was the worst scream I have ever heard in my entire life. Zim, we are bred to be Invaders. We are conditioned to take it all. I have enjoyed inflicting pain in my lifetime. I know you have as well." He nodded there. "This was the first time a scream really got to me. Professor Membrane actually acted out of concern for once and ran to that direction saying her name out. I walked over to that direction to hear sobbing and more cries of pain." Taking a rough shuddered breath, she bit her lip. "When the Professor came back acting different, but I heard her begging for him to come back, and he ignored her. I knew he fully melded inside of her."

"I tried to get into that room afterwards to help, but when I finally did, she was gone. They moved her. In fact, that damn doctor kept saying he had to move her again. I knew why. It was too clear."

She spoke in such a hushed haunted tone that even, Zim felt she was telling the truth. "How was it clear?"

"There was one day after that first year that I finally saw her. I do remember her from long ago, and what I saw was more far gone then his previous victims. That doctor stood there with her beside him with the, Professor there." Making a sickened face, she even tried to crack her neck to ruin that memory. "What father will allow a grown man to touch his underaged daughter in such a way? I know their dad is always working, but I have this feeling that even he would have a fit seeing something like that." Biting her lip, and drawing a bit of blood there, she continued. "I saw a small tear escape her eye. When that happened, he whisked her away, and half an hour later I heard the screaming again."

Zim was drawing blood from the inside palm of his hand just listening to this. "You should of came to, Dib still. Why didn't you? And screw that past shit after seeing that."

Looking on the verge of tears herself, she tried to compose herself. "Apologizing for that would be useless right now. I know I went to that school after they wanted to see how that would be like to enroll her back in. I enrolled as that, Jennifer Marlowe just to keep a watch. I seen how protective both of you were of her."

Zim narrowed his eyes at her. "I may not have any love for this stupid mud ball of a planet, but she has been the only one I have cared about." Pounding his fist against the panel, he asked, "Do they also have plans with, Dib?"

"That possibility is great. He does have a very high IQ." Tak replied gravely.

* * *

><p>Dib found Gaz hunched over the table with a handful of her hair she moved towards the front of her face while she was trying to stomach some food slowly. He honestly couldn't imagine all that she went through for all this time.<p>

"I look like a mental patient the way I'm fucking with my hair and eating." She grumbled. "Should of seen my short period of wearing all white just because I wasn't trying to look like myself."

Eyeing her purple hair, he walked past her to find something to eat. "What about your hair?"

"Wigs. I never had the heart to dye my hair. Just covering it over with a different color felt like a shock to my system." She replied. "It felt like losing mom all over again."

Finding some actual toast, Dib just took a couple of slices so he can sit down next to her. Glancing at the green in her hair, he went to touch it. "You did that though."

Finally glancing up at him, she spared a smile. "I think you can understand there."

"Yeah." He told her quietly.

They sat in silence for far too long it seemed until Gaz broke the silence. "Dib?"

"Yeah, Gaz?"

Her eyes looked like they had some age behind them. Dib figured it was all she went through. "If you can't find a way to separate this guy from me..."

Holding his hand up, Dib halted her. "No, Gaz don't think this way."

Taking his hand, she pushed her seat closer to him. "Dib, listen to me, and listen carefully. If you guys can't find a way of separating him from me I am fully prepared to..."

"Gaz, no!"

"I am prepared to die."

Grasping both her hands, he looked intently into her eyes as he spoke in a low determined voice. "We will find a way, Gaz. Have faith in us. I know that Zim and I have been annoying butts in the past around you, but we both really care about you. We never gave up looking for you. Never gave up on you so you think we will let that happen? Hell no."

A tear escaping her eye, she choked out. "I appreciate that. I do, but I've had nothing but time to think. I was such a sadistic, bratty, bitch, Dib. Maybe, just maybe this is my punishment. You don't know how it feels to have someone do this to you. You don't and I hope you never do, Dib. I'm so sorry I treated you like shit."

Brushing her hair back, he leaned back a little to pull something out of his pockets, and showed it to her. "I kept this ever since I found it, Gaz."

Opening it up, she covered her mouth over with one hand as she read her words about him. "You kept this. I can't believe it."

Smiling smugly, he took the writing back to stuff it back in his pocket. "Ha! I knew you cared about me all this time."

Slapping him softly on his arm, she shook her head. "Jerk."

"Yes, a jerk that is annoying enough to not give up on you ever, Gaz."

Leaning her head in her hand, she rubbed her temple as she studied him. "I guess I'm glad of that finally."

* * *

><p>Later on, Dib tracked down Tak in one corner of the base just staring out into space, as she was sitting on a ledge near some large metal crates. She obviously didn't want to be noticed, and really by her facial expression right now, he had no clue what she was thinking about.<p>

"Had a little talk with Zim just now."

"About something I said obviously." Tak softly said as she continued gazing out.

"Yep." He came over slowly as he judged her body positioning.

"I made a lot of bad decisions. This I know. This I have to account for." Gazing at him, the venom in her voice was more pointed towards her than anyone else. "I failed. Your sister is suffering because I was an idiot. Zim is correct. I should have told you sooner. I shouldn't have been nervous or scared about it." Running her hands over her face and flattening her antenna's she gazed once more out the window.

"You have been tracking him for so long. How come you never got him sooner?"

"I hate to admit it, but he is good at what he does. I only have his alias and what he really looks like, but that doesn't matter because he hasn't looked like that in years according to reports. He assumes a form of whatever life form exists on that planet. Before I can locate him or anyone else, he has already done his damage, and he's gone. This is the longest he has ever been on a planet and that reason is because of her. I refuse to let him win."

Dib heard the determination in her voice, but his had sternness. "She's prepared to die if we can't separate them. I told her that Zim and I won't allow that."

"Good. Keep telling her that."

Feeling a tightness in his throat as he stared down at her, he had so many questions for her, but the same one popped up. "Why did you use me like that?"

Almost snapping her neck to look quickly at him, she opened her mouth up. "Dib, what happened that night was real. You had no clue how much I wanted that, and I fought against it too, but I couldn't anymore." Taking a deep breath, she looked to her one raised knee.

"I'm not sure how I can believe you though when you could of told me the truth from the get go." Dib stated. "Tak, you may of not known this then, but I had a crush on you back then. In spite of what you wanted to do after I found out, I still had one. Not like it matters, because I know that once this job is done, you'll be gone to the next one."

Standing up to face him, she looked at him square in the face. "I'm not allowed on my own planet anymore. Zim is more allowed on that planet then I will ever be. Mimi is gone. She was destroyed during a recon mission. She was my only companion, and true I can make another, but it doesn't seem the same. Became a bounty hunter because it allowed me to still use my knowledge while giving me the funds that I needed. I travel every where, because I never felt like I actually did belong. I do enjoy talking to you, Dib. Back then and now. My feelings are true and I didn't use you in that way, but if you want to think it. Go ahead."

Dib shut his eyes as he thought of his conflicting emotions. Hearing her pass him, he reached his hand out to stop her with a strong urge to do something so unlike him again. He just took her all in as he studied her. She seemed to be expecting him to do something with her. What? He had no clue. "What do you want from me right now, Tak? Honest answer."

Her eyes softened as she moved in front of him to run her other hand up leading from his stomach, to his chest, before resting on his shoulder. "I'm strongly attracted to you, Dib."

Swallowing, he asked again. "Okay, but what do you want from me right now, Tak?"

Releasing a sound from the back of her throat that was so unlike her, she replied. "I want your touches on me, Dib. That's what I want right now."

Accessing her face while she said it while thinking of his own confused emotions, he gave in as he reached quickly down to the hem of her shirt to lift it up as she did the same. Crushing is lips to hers, he enjoyed how that long tongue of hers felt against his while he hungrily pressed her against the wall. Sliding her pants off in reckless abandon, she undid his in the process before she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed inside her making her cry out.

Both panting hard from their exertion, Dib ran his mouth along her neck enjoying how her moans got louder. He also enjoyed how she grabbed him by the side of the face to kiss him again while saying in his mouth, "More, more."

They both did reach their peak at the same time as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep kissing him as he slowly lowered them to the ground keeping her in his lap. Dib knew this was something that wasn't going to last. What kind of future do you have with a woman who will leave and not stay in one place? It might be pessimistic to think this way, but at least he finally got his chance with the girl he had a crush on so long ago.


	19. Chapter 19

**My dad thinks we are nuts for liking this show, my mom just finds it hilarious, so yeah she likes the show. When she quotes something it always proves she likes it. **

* * *

><p>The whole week of them up there planning. Trying to figure out how to separate her from this guy always ended up with one thing:<p>

That it will prove fatal for, Gaz even if they do manage to save the planet.

Gaz usually removed herself from these conversations since she knew that he can sense and feel all her emotions. He knew when she spoke about certain things to be punished so brutally. She hated this feeling of hopelessness. A feeling she would share often with Zim and Dib before falling quiet again.

Once while they were just talking about random things to break the tension for one evening, Gaz was in Zim's arms as she leaned against him just listening to some story from Zim when he was on Foodcourtia. While even he laughed, in spite of the hateful place, it seemed almost like a family setting to both Dib and Gaz for once.

"Dib, what was your one most favorite thing that mom did?" Gaz asked suddenly.

There was quite a few that he enjoyed. "I loved how she told stories. How she would do the voices and act things out."

Smiling, she nodded. "OH yeah! She loved doing sound effects too."

"I always wanted another story right after." Dib said chuckling. "What about you?"

"That song she loved singing to us."

"What song?" Zim asked as he softly brushed a digit against her arm.

Clearing her throat, she looked at him with a smile on her face. "I use to sing it too because it was always caught in my head. That's how much she sung it."

"I dare you to sing it, Gaz." Dib said. "I'll treat you to your favorite meal after this insanity is over with."

Making a face at him, she quickly relented. "Brat, but hell I've been dying for something in particular since I've been gone so okay."

**I don't remember what day it was  
>I didn't notice what time it was<br>All I know is that I fell in love with you  
>And if all my dreams come true<br>I'll be spending time with you**

**Every day's a new day in love with you**  
><strong>With each day comes a new way of loving you<strong>  
><strong>Every time I kiss your lips my mind starts to wander<strong>  
><strong>And if all my dreams come true<strong>  
><strong>I'll be spending time with you<strong>

**Oh, I love you more today than yesterday**  
><strong>But not as much as tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>I love you more today than yesterday<strong>  
><strong>But, darling, not as much as tomorrow<strong>

**Tomorrow's date means springtime's just a day away**  
><strong>Cupid, we don't need ya now, be on your way<strong>  
><strong>I thank the Lord for love like ours that grows ever stronger<strong>  
><strong>And I always will be true<strong>  
><strong>I know you feel the same way, too<strong>

**Oh, I love you more today than yesterday**  
><strong>But not as much as tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>I love you more today than yesterday<strong>  
><strong>But only half as much as tomorrow<strong>

**Every day's a new day**  
><strong>Every time I love ya<strong>  
><strong>Every way's a new way<strong>  
><strong>Every time I love ya<strong>  
><strong>Every day's a new day<strong>  
><strong>Every time I kiss ya<strong>  
><strong>Every day's a new day<strong>

"Sappy to some, but we enjoyed it." Gaz said after she stopped singing it.

Kissing her, Zim touched his forehead to hers. "I enjoyed it, my demoness." Whispering in her ear, he expressed that she sing that to him after they were joined.

Blushing, she laid her head against his chest. "Remember our deal, Dib."

"I always do, Gaz." Dib stated as he looked over at the quiet Tak who seemed to sit way too far from them all. They didn't share another intimate encounter like the last time. Didn't say anything except they would look at one another with something written there, but never said as they went about on this business.

Gaz had her eyes closed with her head leaning against Zim when she started to feel that doctor doing something to himself that made her try to fight against it, and ignore it. His hands were running down his body demanding she do the same as him. She ignored it. Anger set it from him as he continued on getting more forceful. Sniffing, Gaz just tried to fight against it as a migraine started setting in, and her heart started to feel like it was burning.

"My Gaz?" Zim asked out of concern as he watched her pained expressions.

Hand running down the side of her own body from his command, Gaz started tearing up as she started to growl out loud. She yelled in her head to leave her alone. He laughed while telling her to get up now or her own brother will see a show. Gaz growled again before screaming out loud.

"He won't stop! Tell him to stop." Gaz demanded as she tried to curl up in a ball against Zim, but was made to stand up instead. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she heard both Zim and Dib talk to her. She screamed in their faces. "The pain!" With a force, she pushed them away from her as if they were nothing before disappearing.

"Where did she go?" Dib asked when she suddenly vanished. Did she have powers that can do that? He didn't know.

"Computer! Where's Gaz?" Zim demanded.

It was a few seconds when it drawled out. "Your quarters."

All of them rushed to his quarters to find it locked. Growling while baring his teeth, Zim tried to hack into the door to get in since the Computer told him he couldn't unlock it. They all can hear her crying out in pain.

_"They can't have you, my dear. You are all mines. You and that power you hold."_ Came the voice within her head before he cut the connection making her pass out in sweat and blood from the claw marks she made in herself trying to regain control.

Door opening on its own, Zim saw the state she was in as he ran to her to hold her. "Gaz? Please talk to me."

Opening her eyes a slit, she was very weak. "He's a sick bastard." Before passing out in his arms.

Tak observed Zim and Dib hunched over Gaz as they took care of her. She knew she had to do something, so she snuck off.

"She has blood on her, Zim." Dib said as he watched him lift her in his arms.

"Zim knows this so I'm taking her to get scanned and fixed up." Zim told him softly, but unhappily.

After she was patched up and the readings showed she was reading normal with no abnormalities, Dib and Zim stood on each side of the table contemplating. They contemplated so much that Dib finally took notice of his surroundings when he went to ask Tak a question. "Where's Tak?"

"Think I would know when I'm wrapped up in, Gaz." Zim answered haughtily.

"Sir. Dib. She took her cruiser. As I see by her trajectory, she is heading to Earth." The Computer informed them as he interrupted.

"Hail her." Zim ordered.

In a few seconds, Tak's voice came online. "I'm heading to Earth to see about stopping this. I'm going to locate that file. It might have the key in it. Might not, but worth a try. She doesn't deserve this any longer."

"You aren't going to kill my sister, are you?" Dib demanded.

"I won't, Dib, I swear." She replied. "Wish me luck."

"Tak? Tak? TAK?" Zim cried out. "Great she cut off communication."

* * *

><p>Interning as the latest lab assistant on break from college, Tak was escorted around the sections she would be working in. Her sections were with Professor Membrane at least. Even though she has been there far too many times, she acted like it was her first time. Also she was happy it was during the evening hours too because it meant less people around.<p>

The next day, she helped with samples and stood around as Membrane talked about what was needed in a project before going off to do something. At one point, she was walking some files over to one of the farthest labs when she spotted the one door that Gaz was once in. She knew it wouldn't provide the information needed after all this time, but she was curious. Hearing her name being called out, she rushed over to hand them a file before heading away thinking that was too close. She should just get to his office instead since she hadn't spotted him at all.

Reaching his office, she looked around to notice she was alone before she stepped in. It was mostly an unassuming office, but the importance was there. She felt it as she stepped forward to the desk. Zim told her he went through the computer systems files, but she'll double check his.

Getting to his desk, an arm quickly snaked around her neck cutting off some of her air before something sharp stabbed her in the neck. "Your disguise didn't fool me, little girl." He purred.

Darkness invaded her as she soon found the world go dark. Nathan considered her before lifting her over his shoulder to bring to the proper room to deal with this problem.

When Tak did wake up, she found herself strapped in by the legs, arms and even neck. Hissing, she heard him guffawing near her. She noticed that she was herself again. "Asshole." She breathed out.

"You must be the universes worst bounty hunter, Tak." His voice purred as he came into view. "Yes, I know you quite well. I make it a point to know things. Years you have worn several disguises and yet I see no progress from you." Leaning over, he asked. "Did you enjoy the show I was putting on with, Gaz? I had this strong urge."

Narrowing her eyes, she struggled against her restraints no matter how it hurt her. "You could have killed her."

"With self pleasure? Doubtful."

"You're sick. Tell me what your going to do with me." Tak demanded quietly.

Picking up his scalpel, he stared at it before positioning it above her. "I found something while scanning you, Irken scum. Something interesting." Pulling out something she didn't recognize, so she waited. "This will help tell me to tell you what I found. Tell me, scum, have you been feeling funny lately?"

Tak's eyes widened as he shot her with something. Her body felt this instant rushed heated feeling that made her body relax, but not her mind as she waited.

"Maybe I'll just cut you open instead."

* * *

><p>Laying on the exam table still, Gaz's eyes flew open, "He's cutting open, Tak." She said in a horrified voice.<p>

Hearing that, Dib touched her arm. "Is she at dad's lab?"

"Yes. Oh god, hurry! He's gonna dissect her." The image she was seeing was making her sick and feeling sorry for Tak at the same time.

* * *

><p>Lifting something away from Tak, Nathan grinned maliciously at her as he held it in front of her. "I can't determine its sex at this stage, but I guess congratulations are in order."<p>

Looking at what he was holding, it was clear as day what it was as she cried out for it. She didn't know and now he took it. Thrashing around as best as she could and as open as she was, she felt the pain in spite of the numbness he gave her to cut some of her open. She screamed out, "GIVE ME MY BABY BACK NOW!"

"Really? You want it? It is pretty dead." He mocked as he put it aside so he can come back to her. "What more will I find on you?"

* * *

><p>Gaz was crying hard. She knew how Tak was feeling just by looking at the pain she was going through. She knew how it felt to lose a baby. This was obviously hers and Dib's. "I'm so sorry, Dib." She said sorry.<p>

They didn't hear her since Zim ran off to Earth to retrieve Tak. Zim refused to have Dib join him since he wasn't acting rational at the moment. Zim had a plan in mind in how he was going to retrieve her.

Dib came to Gaz's side. "Why are you sorry now?" He asked gently.

She had not idea if it was her place or not, so she said, "Tak will need to let you know. Please hope that Zim gets there in time."


	20. Chapter 20

**Zim does find the usefulness in her right now so why not? As for my dad he has liked off the wall cartoons in the past so I'll just have to keep grinding that in there or at least make Zim do something Zim-like.**

**Yes I know it did cross the line, Ngrey and don't worry about what you said. I did already pre-write something out at the end of this chapter pertaining to that because I had a feeling how some would feel about it. I should of did a warning beforehand. I apologize there.**

**And I had to move this to an M rating now. **

* * *

><p>Professor Membrane entered the room when after he heard the strange language being yelled out. It was the strangest feeling to go through as he was conducting an experiment and as he was retrieving an object it felt like he was walking through the fog before it started clearing. There was a ringing in his head, where he heard none before that made him pause to rest his hand against the wall as he took in several breaths in. Snapping his eyes open, he heard the language. The urgency and how it sounded made him rush towards it. Nearing the room, he used his pass card to enter in a very macabre scene in front of him.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?!" Membrane angrily called out as he saw nothing of what he assumed was blood from this being in front of him, and Nathan flashing him first with a look of surprise before settling onto some calm.

"Professor Membrane, it isn't what you are thinking about. She is an enemy of this planet seeking destruction." Nathan explained as he casually removed his gloves.

On the table, Tak was breathing hard from all the torture as she tried to crane her neck to see, Membrane. "Please help me." She choked out.

Coming over to her side, what Membrane instantly seen was someone honestly scared. In pain, as he brushed his hand softly against an untouched part of her shoulder. "We don't do these type of things, Nathan." As he looked up to stare him blankly in the face, he spotted something even more disturbing as he instantly went to it and pointed at the extremely tiny form.

Tak's mouth and throat was dry from her screaming and yelling, but she saw the anger and distress in Membrane's face. Each time she seen him, even before, he was always calm, and acted positive. This one did something she didn't think possible. He crossed the room to grab the asshole by his shirt with both hands to shove him against the wall.

"This isn't right! Why did you take her child?! Whoever she is, why did you take her child?" The girl reminded him of someone he knew, but his mind was still so foggy that he couldn't put his finger on it, he just knew that she was suffering.

"My name is Tak." She choked out weakly. "From planet Irk. That child is both mines and your son's."

Seeing the puzzled expression from the Professor, Nathan took his opportunity. "That last part is obviously a trick, sir. She will do anything to prolong the inevitable."

Releasing him roughly, Membrane went over to Tak. He studied her. "You'll fix her up, and you'll fix her up now." Resting the back of his hand against the side of her cold face, he whispered to, Tak, "I'll make sure you get out of here."

Tak smiled faintly to him before crying out to him to be careful as a needle was plunged into his neck making him lurch forward. She thought he would land on her, but the asshole held him back against him to whisper things to him in his native language. Before long, Membrane's eyes opened up slowly acting as if nothing happened telling them both to have fun before he left the room.

"Now, where were we?" Nathan inquired as he picked up another sharp tool.

* * *

><p>The feeling of hopelessness really was horrible for Dib since he couldn't help Tak right now, and to see Gaz suffering in front of him, the best thing he can do is hold her, talk to her, and hope it helps ease her down some. The bastard was torturing them both for his own sick game. Something he had a weird feeling that Zim would of never done if he did manage to take over the planet. Well, he hoped.<p>

Right now, he held Gaz like he did so many years ago when there was a black out in their house, and they were just tiny kids. He heard her calling out for mom and dad, but he came instead. He went into her bedroom to hold her, and talk to her saying darkness is not a bad thing. Little did he know that one day she would embrace it so well to the point it embraced her back. Right now that embrace was hurting her right now.

* * *

><p>Going through the staff entrance with a lifted key card and stealing another's looks, Zim snuck in trying to determine where she might be. This time he had a strong clue that this would not be in any file, so he had to watch out for that scum or perhaps Professor Membrane. Wandering around for some time, and not seeing anything of interest yet, he almost took out his gun to shoot someone out of simple frustration when he heard Tak's voice crying out. What she said as she screamed in their own language made him start to take out his own gun to shoot through some walls, when he could have sworn he heard Membrane's voice.<p>

Glancing around the corner, he was trying to calm some lackeys down in his own unique cheerful way. "Ha ha ha! There is nothing to worry about everyone. Our own, Dr. Dustin is merely getting a surprise ready for us all in the coming days. He is still working out the kinks before we can show it on t.v. Now everyone, back to work."

Hearing muffled strangled sounds in the room behind him, Zim bared his teeth as he waited for Membrane to disappear far enough away from them all before changing into him. Walking to the door, he wondered if the card he had would be able to access this room so he flashed it across the pad only to see it remain red. No matter, he will get in no matter what.

* * *

><p>Looking over at what he took out of, Tak he lifted the tray up to smile at it. "I never thought of ever having one of these before. Have you?" He taunted.<p>

Tak faced him as she hissed. She was weak, but she wanted to kill him.

"I think not. You don't seem maternal at all. Gaz. Gaz, I can see. Sure she acted tough, but I saw it." Chuckling, he continued on. "When she was pregnant with his child and not with my own. It had to be terminated."

The ferocity that he said that made her both sickened, and a little frightened. It was hard to get to her like this, but to do this was far more monstrous than even any has ever done. Sure, they were programmed, but that? That was against the law.

"For you though. I just did it because I don't care if I rip you apart piece by piece until he die eventually. Tell me, how much can that pak stand?" Smiling down at her, he said. "I'll be back my dear. Time to do something with this."

Tak struggled as she made a strangled cry out trying to twist her head around to see. She heard another door opening and closing leaving her room alone slamming her head against the table bleeding and crying out. Closing her eyes, she started to feel the drugs wearing off making her feel every slice he placed in her. To her it was nothing compared to what he took out of the room.

"Tak? Tak?"

Opening her eyes, she saw Professor Membrane's face again. "Help... Me." She begged before actually passing out.

Grimacing down at her, he removed the restraints around her, and took the lab coat off him to wrap around her as he lifted her gently up. As much as he wanted to kill this guy, she was in dire need of help as he rushed out of there not caring who saw him. Regardless of her past, he saw she was trying to help, and since she was his own kind, he knew it was his duty to help out.

Many scientists stopped him in the hall asking him questions in which he deflected until he saw the real, Professor Membrane. "I say! What is this?" The real Membrane asked as he looked between Zim and Tak.

"Time for you to snap out of this, Professor Membrane for the sake of your children. If I had any more time, I would drag you along with me right now." Zim replied as he gritted his teeth and pushed past him hearing the word security being called out behind him. His pitiful security is no match for him, he thought as he ran past them. They only had electric rods, so it is always easy to go past those.

Running outside, he ran very quickly to his disguised Voot placing her gingerly in, before taking off. Reaching a high altitude, he pulled up the controls to her personal cruiser to guide it back to base. You never know when you need an extra.

* * *

><p>Hearing the call that Zim was landing, both Dib and Gaz ran to the landing bay to watch both the cruisers land, but only one of the canopy's lifted showing Zim bringing out Tak in his arms.<p>

"No..." Dib breathed out as he rushed over to help.

"We have to get her fixed up right away." Zim informed them as he went past them quickly.

Bringing her over to the berth where Gaz was at much earlier, Zim set her down having the Computer scan her completely while he remained near to wait on the full results.

Dib rushed to the other side while Gaz went to the controls. Dib saw blood soaked through the cloth. He examined her ashened face before looking across to Zim.

"Full scan complete." The Computer informed them showing them all the results.

"Give me all the necessary items so I can go about getting her better." Zim ordered as tubes started dropping down from the ceiling. He glanced occasionally to Dib. He had a feeling his reaction to what she would look like under her covering will be far worse than now, so he gazed over to Gaz telling her silently to get ready for his reaction. She nodded back to him as she neared them. "Dib, this isn't going to be pretty. Be prepared."

Dib knew he was breathing, but it felt like time stopped as he removed her covering to reveal the torture she endured. "Tak." He whispered out leaning over to gently take her hand to kiss it. "Please get her better, Zim."

Zim merely nodded his agreement there as he kept hooking her up. "Dib, I know you want to be here and help, but I need to concentrate if we want to make her better. I'll call if anything happens."

Glancing back at the monitor, Dib saw some wording that caused him to pause as he kept re-reading it over and over again. "Bio-Organism removed by force?" Dib looked between everyone. "What does that mean? Tell me!"

Gaz turned him around to look at her, she tried to look strong, but she had moisture in her eyes. "He forced her to have an abortion against her will, Dib. I'm so sorry." She whimpered out as her brother fell to the ground on his knees.

He stared ahead of him. She was pregnant with their child and that bastard did all this? Letting out a strangled cry, he allowed Gaz to help him up as he left the bay. The thing he wanted most at the present time was Tak to get better, and Zim was her best hope. Sliding down the wall right outside, he felt Gaz hold him. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I just..."

He knew why she didn't. "Gaz, I know why you didn't. This guy won't get away with this. Any of this."

"No, he won't, Dib." Looking into the room, she squeezed his shoulder. "I'm gonna go help, Zim."

Running his hands through his hair, he then rested his arms out on his raised knees as he stared ahead of him. He had faith she will get better. Zim always said how fast his kind heals. He wondered if Tak knew if she was pregnant. He knew he would tell her when she is up and around. He wondered if Tak wouldn't mind making that guy into something you dissect little by little? Perhaps he can manage to keep his head alive so he can finally take up soccer or something. Let him feel pain constantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you have an answer regarding, Professor Membrane and why he would do a thing like that because he was controlled. As with the case with Tak, ummm that was actually emotional for me to write out for myself because I had an unfortunate memory regarding a car accident that resulted in losing my baby. Something I still haven't gotten over with after all this time so from time to time when the memory comes up, I will talk or in this case write. It helps in a way to release something in you. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you, Invader Johnny you are very kind and trust me it is the same because a loss is a loss when they are close to your heart. It is that love you have for someone that means a lot so my condolences to you as well.**

**Andy and dragongirl - Thanks to you as well, it is a one day at a time process. As for the question what else he took out of her, I won't get into that because I can't think of what else. Obviously not her squeedlyspooch. (However you spell that word)**

* * *

><p>The rickety sound of the ceiling fan they once had. At times it mimicked the sound of your beating heart. Sometimes it would sound like the silent ticking of a clock. One time when they shifted the speed of the fan to something lower, the sound it made was like a thickity-thack-thickity-thack-thack-thack-thick-blah. Both Gaz and himself tried to ignore it, but they decided to destroy it instead. Destroy it because they were both bored and it was impeding on their thoughts. Regardless of them needing air, it was given up on. Destroyed because it bothered them. He knew he was getting agitated in his own dad never being at home, and acting like he was flipping nuts. He felt Gaz was in the same position there.<p>

Right now he swore he heard that fan again as he waited on news on, Tak. He had to fight the urge to go to Earth alone. He had to...

"Dib?"

He looked up when Gaz said his name quietly. She looked exhausted naturally.

"You can come in."

Standing up, he walked in to find, Zim using chalk to clean up his hands as he stood nearby. "She still needs plenty of rest." Zim told him as he walked past him. "I'm sorry about the loss of your smeet."

"Thank you, Zim and thanks for helping her." Dib murmured as he went past him.

Walking to her side, she had her eyes open a little. "I didn't know I was, you know until it happened."

"We had sex twice and..."

"I'm an Irken. Our babies develop faster." She said.

Examining her from head to toe, he bent down to kiss her lips. "I was so scared."

"Same here, mostly pissed now." She said she was, but the way her eyes shuttered he saw how tired she was right now. "Also very tired."

"Get some rest then. I'll be near if you need anything." He assured her.

She smiled at him weakly while allowing her eyes to close. Before long she was fast asleep while Dib went to sit down in the chair nearest to the table in contemplative silence.

* * *

><p>Zim hated the fact that Gaz wandered off by herself. In the past, way before this bullshit, he wouldn't of had to worry about her, but now all he can envision is the possibility of her writhing around in pain because of that sick psycho would torture her for his own whim. Inquiring the computer where she was, the computer was actually less then helpful since all he can say the same answer as, Gir;<p>

"I don't know."

Zim gritted his teeth as he kept walking around suddenly remembering what he gave her when they reunited. Asking the computer again to pull that up, he went off to the location he actually hadn't been in quite some time since after Dib first broke into his base, and he trapped him in that sphere. Interesting she was in there.

Going in, she wasn't seen clearly, but he had a clue where she might be as he went to his old control panel. Climbing up a few steps, she was sitting on the ground with her back leaning against the control panel to stare outside.

"I just wanted a little time alone to think, Zim." She grumbled.

Seeing some blood on her other arm, he quickly went to the ground in front of her to examine her noticing with her other hand, her fingernail was marked with blood. Gently taking her hands, he forced her to look at him. "Gaz!" The vision he saw inside her eyes showed so much making him take a decidedly gentle tone with her. "It made you think of our baby, I know. It made me think that as well." She blinked her eyes in confirmation trying to defuse more tears from coming. "Him making you see and feel everything." She bowed her head there.

"I noticed it was when I had an intense feeling. Not only happiness, but anything that may provoke me to feel strongly. It was like an automatic signal to him. I had to zen so much while I was on the run because whenever I accidentally let an intense feeling out, they would come, and I was gone again. When you showed up, I couldn't stop my emotions from happening. At first I thought you were one of the goons, but..."

Zim could sense she was thinking of something. He could sense what she was thinking about wouldn't be something he would be happy about at all. "I strived to find you again no matter what, Gaz."

She smiled at that. "You really are too special."

"What is on your mind, Gaz?" He asked slowly.

"That fucker connected to me at this level where if you kill him, I die."

"Yeah?" This time it was a cautious drawled out question.

Taking a deep breath, she scrunched her eyebrows together. "End my life, Zim." Watching him raise up with his eyes wide, she reached out to him. "I'm prepared and it will end all this."

Clenching his jaw and fists, he stared down at her comprehending this request. Angered by it. She was acting selfless, he knew that, but he couldn't have it.

"He has to die, Zim." Gaz reasoned with him.

Opening and closing his claws, he kept staring down at her in unbridled emotion.

"I love you more than anything, Zim, but you know he needs to go."

In a very monotonic voice, he spoke. "You don't know this life form. He may of bonded with you, but if I kill you, AND I won't, he will still live while you cease to. I want you to get this, Gaz."

Closing her eyes with the hopelessness she was feeling, she looked at those angry eyes of his. "At first he never did something remotely perverted to me, but it soon became like that. I was stripped, Zim. He felt me up. Told me that if I didn't at least cooperate that it will be the end of my own family's lives. Even if Dib thought I didn't care for him, I never wanted him to die." She swallowed down hard. "I cooperated and I thought about you. I had to survive as he did that. I hated him. Wanted to kill him. Each time that thought entered my mind of wanting to kill him, he would make me suffer worse." Gaz looked at her arm with a slight hint of regret. "Want to know how he made me suffer the absolute worse was when he took our own baby away. The pain he made me go through as he laughed and told me I deserved it."

Zim unclenched his fists as he listened to her. He slowly went to his knees. "I don't know exactly how to stop him and separate you both, but I do promise you I will. I will not ever lose you again. You hear me?"

"I hear you."

A thought came to mind, a thought that actually scared him. "You want to be killed when..."

"I could of committed suicide? Thing about that is this... I'm not a fool when it comes to what happens to you when you do that, so hell no. Don't ask how I know, I just know. I'd rather not do that."

Examining her scratch again, he wondered. "Is this the only mark?"

"Yes." She replied.

Bending, he kissed her mark not caring if there was still a little blood there. It was her after all. "Did you come in this room for any particular reason?"

"I found it interesting that I did. Like I was supposed to." Gaz smiled at that past memory.

"You really did know how to pilot a ship." His eyes grazed her with open lust.

Feeling the back of his hand barely touching her chest, Gaz moved a little to give him permission if he wanted more. The way he eyed her shirt, she smiled as she lifted it up to remove it. "I love the way you look at me, Zim." She whispered as she stood so she can remove all her clothing standing in front of him practically panting with anticipation.

Zim worshiped his demoness in silence as she stood there. He wondered if that one day would of played out differently, then again possibly not. "You are mines, Gaz." Moving his face closer to that beautiful V, he guided his tongue in enjoying her swift intake of air as she tried to support herself against the panel, but she needed worry when his hands gently held her by her hips as he tasted his demoness. "I won't let you fall." He assured her softly.

"I know. You never had." She breathed out as she tilted her head back.

He loved his name being called out by her. Standing up, he removed his clothing quickly before getting back in front of her, smiling as she gasped again. Moving away to lay on the ground, he looked up to her. "I need you, little Gaz. Do you need me?"

She smiled at him. Watching him position himself as she breathed in harder before she lowered herself on to him. Feeling him fill her as she threw her head back enjoying the sensation. Gazing down at him, she replied. "I will always need you, Zim." As she started to move against him with his hands resting on her outter thighs helping guide her.

* * *

><p>Some things started to fall apart on Earth. Cracking apart. People falling into those cracks. Anger was felt in a lab far from where those cracks were occurring as Nathan hooked himself up to one of Professor Membranes most powerful machines in the lab currently, but still not as powerful as the one who escaped his grasp and was currently enjoying that damn alien.<p>

He needed the power flow. He craved it with his eyes alight as his actual form took its presence as opposed to his human one. As the energy went through, he felt laughter tickling at the back of his throat before he let it out. He cackled at the innocent intern who ran in alarmed at the sound. She was fresh out of college. This he noticed. Pretty, but boring in all respects. It didn't stop him from locking the door so she couldn't leave.

Oh he loved her horror on her face when she realized the mistake she did. She thought she was doing a good deed in wanting to save someone until, he jumped off the platform to instantly ram his hand into her throat. He didn't kill her off the bat. He just wanted to play with something for a little bit until she bored him, and how she was pleading in gasping breaths, he knew her life will soon be at an end.

"Don't worry, you won't be breathing much longer, and soon you will meet your family." He promised with sick joy. Her response was to tell him they weren't dead, what little did she know that they soon will be after her life was extinguished.

* * *

><p><strong>Really this won't be a long story as opposed to a couple of others that I've done, but hey who would like to guess who might be the one who will kill the slimy bastard? We have our list of players. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah... Bloatie will sit on him and poof he's gone. That will be a surprise character. **

* * *

><p>Three days later, Dib found Gaz where she was with Zim those days earlier. She was standing in front of a table with her back towards him while he spotted Gir playing above on the gang-plank just making excited sounds. With whatever she was doing it wasn't distracting her from her mystery task at hand.<p>

"Hey, Gaz! Whatcha doing?" He greeted as casually as possible while walking in further in.

Gaz paused to look at him. "Working on something. I think you can guess that."

It sounded snarky, but he can tell the amusement in her face. "Can I come over?"

"If you want."

Strolling over to the other side of the table he recognized it to be Mimi. "Does she know your working on her?"

"Nope."

"What about, Zim?"

"Nope." She replied as she tightened something up inside. "I saw her and I figured I would fix her up as a surprise. Don't tell her, Dib."

He was stunned to say the least as he examined, Mimi closely. "How long have you been working on her?"

"Since after she came aboard here. I need to do something before a plan is formulated to stop that cheese ball." Gaz frowned as she went over a diagnostic.

"Surprise you don't want to work on Gir."

Glancing over at Gir who was now jumping through piles of tubing to the side of him, she snickered at his childish behavior. "Wish that I could there, Dib, but here is the problem with him; No hope. I can understand why Zim has nothing but problems after upgrading him, he literally has garbage for brains. Mimi, doesn't. Mimi has hope. Gir has just become that eternal child."

"GAZZY! DIBBY! Look at what I can do." Gir cried out with enthusiasm as he delved deep into a particular set of tubing that led up to the ceiling before screaming out for delightful joy when he was let out through the ducting system into the far side of the room screaming in childish glee. "Tacos!"

Gaz was laughing quietly turning back to her project while Dib just gave Gir a half smile. "That is one... Special little robot there." He stated quietly returning Gir's wave back.

"He's cute though. Dib could you help me here with the processor. Damn fucking chip is the smallest thing I've ever dealt with."

Grabbing a pair of long pincers, he went inside while she propped, Mimi up so he can get a proper angle. It was pretty nice working on something with his sister. It was nice that she wanted to do this for, Tak too.

* * *

><p>Why come and seek out Professor Membrane? Simple. The man actually had more resources and more power wielded to him then anyone else on this mud ball of a stupid planet. Nathan, or that is what he was calling himself on Earth, always seeked out power. Sucked it up. The more power he gained the longer he lived. Destroying beings is one thing and taking what they had, but that never lasted. Same with a planet. Steal their resources. Suck it dry till it crumbles and dies.<p>

His race was bred as assassins. Taking money for jobs. This was their livelihood. This was their love. When he was born, he hated his own kind to the point he wanted them all dead. Suck them dry. This is what they do if they don't wish to do the job with finesse. Yes, he didn't mind showing off his skills with weaponry. It was a beautiful seductive dance. A dance he even tried to impress on her.

Her. Gaz just came to see her dad that one time for something, and he noticed her not because of that purple hair and other appeasing features. She had something she was keeping a lid on. A lid that needed to be popped. A lid that he had to pop for her as he released his own trap causing the authorities to be called, her father to be alerted, and her to be dragged in there. Nathan already had some of his mitts in Membranes mind, but with that lid being popped, he put it in all the way making her be a prisoner there against her own will.

For once, he had to fight against someone very powerful with her. Oh she fought. She screamed in pain. She spat at him. He didn't realize that girl knew how to throw a punch until then. He used her father to go in there to put the final nail in the coffin for her rendering her useless for a while. Nathan had to meld with her mind, body and soul. It was the best sensation he had ever had, because while he did that he made her own powers useless to herself, but for him... It was something else entirely.

He fell for the girl. It probably was her power mostly. He stayed on this planet far longer than any other because of her. Oh, she shouldn't of escaped, and now she was with that Irken while he touches her, and she wants it. Loves it.

Nathan shaked his body in a fit as he wandered into a speciality room he built for her and for her brother. Dib was also a part of his plan. Soon, they will be coming back to Earth. Together.

* * *

><p>Tak was in the rec room just sitting at the couch reading over something when, Dib sat down beside her. After three days, she looked so much better with her color returned and some of her strength up.<p>

"Just reading some stuff over about Ariandoles. Seeing if there is a way of separation without harming your sister." Tak explained. "I know Zim is researching the same thing. Hell, I can hear him on occasion cursing and beating his head up."

"No records indicate them doing this to anyone else, then. I don't like her suffering." Dib stated with a huff.

"They take over minds like they have done to your dad. That was very obvious he was being controlled because I saw your dad." She didn't want to look away from the pad, but she was struggling to keep focus. "He was angry with what was being done to me. He tried to comfort me. Just angry."

Leaning over, he kissed her temple. "Oh Tak."

Smiling, she gazed at him. "Reminded me of you when you get angry."

Taking a deep breath, he tried to make light of it, but it felt weak to him. "Well of course, I am his clone after all."

Placing the pad down, she brushed her hand along his hair. "I like this clone far better though."

Dib didn't want to actually admit his true feelings for her since she still planned on going. "I don't regret what we have done together, Tak."

How she smiled and how it reflected in her eyes was the most lightest feelings he ever seen from her as she went to hug him. "I'm glad you were my first."

Dib's lips downturned as he heard both the love and finality of that statement from her. Pulling back from her, he gave her another light kiss. "I'm going to see to, Gaz again, but first I'll see to Zim. I'll see you later." Standing up, he went towards the control room where Zim stood seemingly waiting for him to come in. "Zim?"

He showed his teeth along with agitation while wanting to destroy his computer for giving him the same information he already knew. "I performed variables to see about putting Gaz and him on a table to separate them, and whatever I get, I get death to her."

Dib looked up at the screen to attempt to read it, but it was completely in his language. "You really are in love with my sister."

"I think I've always been even when she first scared me, because you have to admit, she can be scary." Zim told him as he went to finally take a seat. "Seriously, she was born under the wrong race, she could of been an Irken hands down."

Coming closer to, Zim he had a feeling he really wanted to say something, but didn't want it advertised out loud. "That the reason why you fell for her?"

"Partially." Zim fell silent as he regarded the screen for a moment. "She wanted me to kill her. Wanted to do it to end this whole thing. I told her no. I'm still afraid she'll want it, Dib. Has she said anything to you?"

"Yes. I'm sure you got angry."

"Yes, I got angry." Turning his head back to Dib, he said. "I don't want to lose her."

"I know. I don't want to lose my sister either." Pausing, he handed him a small smile. "You must really want to be my brother-in-law then, huh?"

Narrowing his eyes at him, giving him an odd smile before placing his antenna's back with his own hands, Zim replied. "Eh, you aren't so bad, Dib."

Dib guessed that was the best sentiment that will ever be passed between them both as he made an excuse to go back to Gaz.

* * *

><p>Gaz was sitting along the wall when Dib came back in. There was no Gir in sight. Although it never meant he wasn't truly around, just hidden.<p>

"Where's Gir?" Dib inquired.

"He got hungry and left to eat. You always wonder where I stuff my food, what about him?" Gaz replied before cocking her head towards the table. "Just waiting for a re-boot and a re-charge, but other than that, she looks good to go.

Dib smiled at that as he stopped long enough to stretch his aching muscles. "Gir, has a garbage mind and a garbage gut. As for Mimi, I'm certain Tak will be happy to have her back when she ends up back there."

Gaz noticed his dour expression again. "Perhaps she will end up sticking around."

"You know better than that. At least you have someone I know who will bring you with him or stay with you no matter what."

"Or try to locate me no matter what." Gaz continued that sentiment for him. "With Tak, she has been more alone than Zim has been. You really are the first to ever gotten that close to her. To me that says a lot."

Dib appreciated it as he examined his sister still from where he still stood. Her eyes looked clearer for once since they have been reunited. Her eyes looked now in pain since he spoke too soon. "Gaz!" Running over to her as she fell to the ground in agonizing pain, he was suddenly hit in the chest and flying into the tubing that Gir was just recently playing in. Struggling to get up from the entanglement, he could of sworn he heard Gaz call out to him, but he mostly heard her cries before he felt a pair of hands around his throat.

Gaz's eyes widened as she watched her brother struggle against something unseen, but she knew as she managed to scream out. "COMPUTER! HE'S ON BOARD THE BASE!" Before she was backhanded causing her to bite her tongue. "Bastard." She breathed out as she kept watching Dib struggle.

* * *

><p>"Sir! We have an intruder where Gaz and Dib are currently at." The Computer said quickly.<p>

Eyes widening, he pulled out a weapon and called to Tak knowing where Gaz was at.

* * *

><p>Dib could of swore he saw a faint outline of his attacker making itself known before Gaz came behind with a pipe knocking into its head. Hearing a cursed sound, Dib made his move to stand up and get near Gaz. "Gaz?"<p>

"Show yourself." She hissed out. "You know I can feel you."

In that smooth voice of his, a voice that put Dib's hairs on end, and also make them run, he said, "I know, because I always feel you too, my dear." Laughing, he quickly grabbed them both by the necks and slammed them both to the ground. "Struggling is useless." Hearing two separate pairs of feet running in, Nathan didn't bother to look up to see who entered.

On the ground, Gaz and Dib were struggling for air while kicking and clawing at him. Nathan loved the train of thoughts running through her mind as he slowly focused on Zim.

Zim shot a warning shot at his shoulder making him laugh at his attempt. Glancing down at the siblings on the ground, his teeth gritted as he growled out. "Take me instead."

"Intriguing and one day I'll get to your home planet, but right now I'm taking both of them. He may die. Or not. I can't decide. Her, I keep." Chortling with laughter, he faded out of there with both of them still in his grasp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! GAZ!" Hearing a slight chime, he looked over at the table where a little robot laid. He knew Gaz was working on her, and walked over to it to unattach the wires. His robot was one thing, but he remembered Mimi was an actual S.I.R unit.

"Zim? Aren't we?"

Zim glanced over at her hurt and angered expression before she noticed her robots eyes lighting up. "Mimi?"

Putting Mimi down on the ground, he stalked past her. "Gaz did that for you. I'm going to Earth to retrieve her and him. You coming?"

"Yes." Watching Mimi approach her, she smiled at the robot. "You operational to kick some ass, Mimi?" The only reply was a nod.

Zim was already clear out of that room and fastly approaching the Voot's. He's going to regret messing with them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hmmmm how do I answer that question, Ngrey? Sleep deprived woman here often forgets some things and even in editing I obviously missed it. I like to make Zim a little more competent in my stories. I do try a little of his old Zim-like qualities there when I need to cut the tension. Now to answer your question... I really tried to figure out how to explain that, but still can't. Forgive me. **

**Now I want a pony. Why? Because ponies are cute. **

**I also wondered earlier what happened to my chocolate bar that I bought the other day. I found out someone ate it even as they knew it was mines. I went a tiny bit Gaz-like there. Don't separate a girl from her chocolate when she's craving it. Things just happen. Nightmarish things.**

**Warning chapter... You'll see and believe me I'm not a horrible person. **

* * *

><p>Passed out. Bruises around their necks. Tear stains around the eyes from not them crying, but the desperation felt in trying to break loose from such death grip they were in. Deposited in separate cells which didn't have bars, but a protective barrier that many would assume it was extremely thick plexi glass or something similar. It was just something from his own home world.<p>

Depositing Dib in one cell and Gaz in the other on the opposite side of his, he laid them out unceremoniously on the ground on their stomachs. Dib let out a sound, but didn't wake up. Gaz remained silent. Standing up, Nathan examined them both, but kept his time with her before finally moving on to Dib. He was a clone of his father after all, so that might mean the same I.Q in there. He knew he wanted to get him in time, but he was confused on what to do with him after he did.

Standing above him, palms facing down towards his prone body, he did a reading on him. Closing his eyes, he heard her behind him, but he didn't stop what he was doing.

"What are you doing to my brother?" She asked hoarsely.

He didn't respond in words, just inside his own body.

"Stop it!" She croaked out with as much force as she can muster.

Hearing her trying to hit the partition with all her might, Nathan stopped his reading to turn to her. "Don't worry, my sweet, I'm not harming him." Stepping out of the cell, he went into hers enjoying how she tried to get up, but was still weak. "He has finally proven himself to me."

Hand grabbing her delicate arms, he released some of his and her own powers against her forcing her to wilt again. He knew she hated feeling this weak, but everything has a purpose.

* * *

><p>Zim's voice was loud as his voice was heard all over the base from finding out the asshole rendered their cruisers inoperable. He knew he couldn't just transport himself to Earth seeing he never fixed those things from the first time Dib was ever here and he ruined them to prevent them both from escaping. Also if they were in working order, there was no place on the ground to go to since he pulled up his base the second he received that visit.<p>

"Zim. Zim!" Tak called out his name. The way her voice sounded, it sounded like she was calling out to him for some time since he was sounding weak.

"No other way down there we have to fix the ships." Zim softly said as he grabbed what he needed after ordering the Computer to assist.

"We'll get them back, Zim." Tak told him as she quickly went to her ship to fix it.

It was far more prudent to fix both of their ships instead of two since this was a battle they were going into.

* * *

><p>Coming to, Dib believed he made out with the ground as he raised his face up to look up into the face of that doctor again. Grabbing his head, he raised himself up on wobbly legs as he stared unwavering at him before seeing his sister ahead of him with a white sheet wrapped around her. He noticed, unfortunately, she was without clothing underneath as he hit the partition with a fist.<p>

"What did you do to my sister, you monster?!" He called out.

Smile sliding on his face with slimy ease, he studied Dib closely. "You use that term loosely, don't you?" Nathan asked casually.

Eyebrows raised, Dib sneered. "I believe I'm correct on me using, monster, correctly."

"Oh no, not that word. Sister." Leaning against, Dib's cell, he made her follow his line sight as he studied Gaz. "You know that you are a clone of your father, but did you know that she is a clone of your own mother. You both aren't truly brother and sister."

"We are." Both of them said at the same time.

Undetered and loving playing the game, he continued on. "As a man, you never looked at your budding sister and thought... Things."

Dib was going to hurl. "You are sick. What the hell are you planning with us both?"

Turning to face, Dib he smiled at the some what tall man. "Your father is brilliant. This you both know. You are quite intelligent yourself, Dib, but there is something that must of happened in that cloning process. A process that granted your sister with insane abilities, and you with more latent ones, but still powers just the same. While I may terminate your father eventually, I will continue to keep the both of you. Her as my mate and you as a surrogate."

"I repeat my earlier statement. You are sick." Dib sneer turned into a hiss as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Perhaps, but this is the first time I ever wanted to keep my hostages around for a long time." Waving a hand at her, he admired how she looked. "Look at her, she looks like a goddess. So ethereal, Dib. You can't deny it. You can't deny how beautiful she is. She is far more feminine then that Irken you slept with. Although, if you prefer them with a male body, I can lend myself."

Dib stepped away. Sickened. "I hope you die slowly. I hope you suffer."

"You forget something there. I die, she dies. I thought you loved her. I thought you loved your sister." Nathan reminded him. Seeing the defeat there, he grinned wickedly. "Don't worry, I have never done anything with a male before. Not my thing, but I just was curious, and you are special."

"Go to hell." Dib breathed out. He wanted to claw his brains out. Focusing on, Gaz she looked utterly hopeless as she stared at him. It was such a strange look still coming from her. "Gaz, I know you are far more powerful than him. You can beat him."

Gaz opened her mouth up to speak when she started screaming out in pain making her crumple down clutching her head. "Stop! Please stop!." She begged.

Beating the partition again, he kept calling out to her to fight against it. "Damn it! Stop it! Please stop it! You've done enough to her."

Laying on her side she was crying as the pain ripped through her while Nathan continued staring down at her. "You do know what to do, Dib." Nathan reminded him quietly.

"Gaz, you can fight this. Fight him, please your stronger than him." Dib pleaded as he went on his knees so she can still catch the look on his face.

Letting go his grip, Nathan made clucking sounds as he watched her breathing heavily. Her hair was hanging more limp around her from the strain, but the affect between the white sheet and her long hair was quite becoming as he opened the door to watch her scrambling to the side of the cells wall to get away, but he noticed she was far too weak to do much as he got nearer. "Time to remove that, dear."

Dib squeezed his eyes to think. He had to process quickly. He needed to help her find her strength again. "Wait."

Stopping, he turned to regard the raven haired adult male as he slowly stood up.

Head still bowed, hands slightly clenched, jaw tightened, Dib hoped that Gaz understood what he was meaning to do for her as he slowly turned his gaze on him. "I'll do it."

Intrigued, Nathan cocked his head. "Do what?"

Inside, Dib screamed even though he knew it had to be done. "I will do what you want."

Gaz stared up at Dib in horror behind, Nathan as he smiled at him with glee. "Do what exactly, son?"

He had to ignore the look in her eyes if he was to do this. He had to get next to her to speak to her, and hope for no interruption. She was his sister regardless. If she was just primarily mom's DNA it didn't matter. To him this was his sister, and he always will protect her even when she never wanted it in the first place before. And he will protect her with any means necessary. "You aren't kidding me about her. Gaz is beautiful. Even when she hated me before, I couldn't help how I still looked at her."

Gaz sneered at him, but Nathan appeared way too happy. "What do you want to do now with her than. I think I can reward you after all your years of waiting if you agree to be also by my side."

Dib smiled at him as honestly as possible. "I'll be by your side always if you allow this to be with us. You have my word there."

Parting from her, he crossed the room to open his cell, but before he let him loose, he grabbed him by the neck. "You betray me, she dies. You understand me?"

"Completely. Master." Dib replied as he was quickly shoved out of there and into the other cell. Standing by the door, it was slammed behind him as he examined Gaz as she slowly inched her way up the wall. She honestly believed that he would do something to her? It honestly hurt him to think that.

"I'll leave you both be, but I'll be checking up on you both." Nathan warned as he still stood there. "But before I go."

The corner of Dib's eye twitched at the act he had to go through. "So many years, Gaz. So many grueling years. Now it is my turn."

"Get away from me, Dib." She told him quietly.

They both might need therapy after this when he quickly crossed the cell to grab her by both her wrists to raise them up over her head while she kicked and cursed at him. Hearing a good bye from him, Dib wondered when he was listening in or feeling her as he continued his grip on her, but mildly loosened it.

"He's talking to dad already." Gaz said quietly.

Relief washed through him as he looked down at her face. "Thank goodness you understood what I was doing."

Smiling up at him, she assured him. "I know in a million years you would never do that to me, Dib."

"How will I know he is listening in on us?" He asked as he stopped touching her wrists. "Also where are your clothes?"

"I'll wink at you. Something I'm not prone to do. I have no clue where he put them."

"Right." Dib was going to say something else when she winked at him. He never saw a more lackluster wink in his life, but given the circumstance, it was called for as he told her. "Now, now, better for you to cooperate with me because if you do, you know this will feel so much better." Bringing her towards the table, she did her struggling and fighting when she winked again making him separate from her. "I feel like a sleaze bucket doing that."

"I know." Gaz got on the table to sit on top of it. "Just in case he does that again. Dib, just kill me now."

"You? You kill me now, Gaz." Dib practically screamed as he neared her again. "Gaz, you have to fight against him. I know he has your powers under wraps inside of him or some shit, but I don't feel he has them completely. You have to fight him. I know you can."

"Dib..."

Taking her gently by the shoulders so she can look at him straight in the eyes, he told her firmly, but gently. "He is nothing compared to you, Gaz. Nothing."

* * *

><p>One Voot down and another Voot still almost left to done, when Zim called out, "SUCCESS!" Checking the diagnostics on the ship, he grinned at Tak. "Time for the defectives to kick some ass, Tak."<p>

"Defective? Speak for yourself, Zim." Tak told him haughtily as she wiped her hands off.

"Ummmm defeated by me, and banished from Irk. What does that make you now, Tak?" Zim asked her calmly as he got into his cruiser.

Growling, Tak wasn't going to agree or disagree as she called out to Mimi to join her.

"Remember, don't kill Gaz, but I'm not opposed to beating him up a little." Zim reminded her as they flew off into space.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... As if I was going to do any of that DAGR thing. The guy is a sicko, nothing more. Dib may need a hug after this though. Big brother doing all he can for his sister. <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry about the holes Andy, there are some things I'm weak with explaining. I guess it is use your imagination time. I thank you for your review. I also thank Invader Johnny. **

**Dib does need a hug. So do I. :P**

* * *

><p>Readings were starting to go out of control as certain parts of Earth were crumbling away. So much panic in the world as Nathan stood there with Professor Membrane watching the readings coming in along with video images. Nathan was becoming giddy with delight while the Professor's eyes seem to wander off before excusing himself to use the facilities. It felt like a poke in his psyche as all that chaos was happening that he was missing something important in his life right now, his own children. He hardly remembered them anymore. Last thing he remembered was a green female saying the child that was extracted from her was hers and his son's.<p>

Feeling an odd pull, he went to a door that was deeper down the hallway than the rest, and entered.

* * *

><p>"We know they are in the lab, but where? You plan on blasting the entire place apart?" Tak questioned as they were nearing the planet.<p>

Rolling his eyes, even if no one else would be able to notice but her, he replied. "I wouldn't risk her life or even his."

"I guess that means we infiltrate it. Zim, we really didn't plan this out properly."

Making a face, she was correct there, but he wasn't expecting that guy to infiltrate his base to kidnap them like that. "Yeah, I know that Tak. Don't remind me."

"I know the guards are pretty stupid. I know us just waltzing in normal like this they would still scratch their heads."

"Trying to joke there, Tak? You are more serious than I am." Zim pointed out as he kept formulating a plan inside his head.

Tak smiled a little there. "I think, Dib really rubbed off on me."

Zim's sly grin started to creep in as something came to light. "Plan in session, Tak."

* * *

><p>Feeling vibrations in the floor, Gaz and Dib went to the cell door to do their best to unlock it even though there were no controls or a lock on it. It was obviously magic based as Gaz concentrated on it hoping to unlock it. Dib remained quiet as he willed it to happen, and thought that if he had some latent powers perhaps he can help a little. So he laid his hands also on the door.<p>

A bead of sweat appeared on Gaz's brow line as she tried her best until she heard, Nathan's voice and phantom hand grab a hold of her slamming her to the ground. "Dib." She gasped out. "He knows what I'm do-doing."

She was being punished for escaping and not doing what he left them to do, Dib thought as new bile went up as he regarded the situation below him. Placing himself on the ground, he placed himself over her just levitating himself over her as he stayed on all fours. "I told you you'd be punished for trying to leave. That's what you get, Gaz."

"Please, I'm your sister, don't." She begged as she heard laughter inside her head.

Dib was pained as he examined her. "You aren't though." He had to make sure the pain stopped to her as he lowered his face down to kiss her on the shoulder. He figured that would be the safest area to kiss. "I see that you liked that with how you responded. How about another?" He repeated it on the other shoulder.

Gaz poked him to make him look up at her face so she can wink at him. "Now what? We need to get out before..." Eyes wide, she repositioned her sheet on her.

"I know, Gaz. At this point I'd make out with him just to spare you." Dib remarked helping her up.

"Say that next time he enters me please. I'm sorry to say that, but you understand." Gaz told him giving him a tiny hug.

"What are you both doing in here?"

Dib and Gaz launched themselves at the partition. "Dad! You have to get us out of here now! Before he attacks, Gaz again." Dib cried out.

Facial expression changing from confusion to parental concern, Membrane went over to where the door was to figure if it can open there with anything hidden. Seeing that there was none, he shifted his attention to the doors of the entrance and exit before coming back with a cable. "Stand back." He ordered softly as he placed the cable at the locking mechanism. Well where he assumed where it was. Walked away, and called out. "You far away?"

Both back to the wall, Dib placed his arms around Gaz to shield her just in case. "Yeah, we're ready."

"Good." There was no countdown to when it happened, but the cable set off electrical sparks accompanied by a small explosion before Membrane walked quickly in to wrestle his finger in the small opening to pry it open.

From his side, Dib helped him out finding that the door was opening little by little. "Come here, Gaz."

Coming forth, she slipped through the crack and to the waiting arms of her father, before he took Dib's hand to help him out. "What were you both doing in there?"

"That Nathan guy has been mind controlling you and using Gaz as not only as a lab experiment, but part of his sick game." Dib answered him.

"Dad, the powers I have, he coveted them, and wants to keep doing that. He has also melded himself into me making it impossible for us to kill him." Gaz continued on in Dib's place. Seeing her dad's questioning face on the last part she said, "I can hear his every thought, just like he can hear mines when he wants. He uses it to torture me. Dad, he has um been extremely inappropriate with me."

Eyes wide with horror. Membrane wrapped his daughter up in his arms. "Gaz, if I would of known."

"I know. I know. We didn't understand it at first."

"Last thing I remember. Well it was you using your powers in public and then a female alien." Their father's voice sounded like it was in a daze as he spoke that.

"That was Tak. She's with us." Dib said.

"Dib, we should get out of here." Gaz worriedly said. "No telling when ughhhh..."

"Shit, he knows." Dib cursed as he lifted her in his arms. "Dad! We have to go now."

All running to the door, Membrane was the first to go out followed by Dib carrying Gaz who was now passed out in his arms. Dib cursed at that development before warning his dad not to kill Nathan because if he does, Gaz is dead. Membrane hated violence even though he had plenty of weapons around here otherwise. Membrane stopped them, when he spotted Nathan's turned back still in the room viewing his chaos. Giving his son a signal that he was in there, Dib signaled him to keep going.

All three heard something like weapons firing from the outside, but that didn't stop them from going. Dib thought maybe it was Tak and Zim coming for them as he continued running.

"Where are you going with my packages, Professor Membrane?" Nathan asked as he was suddenly in front of them.

"These aren't your packages. They are free to do whatever they wish, Plus they are my children." Membrane hissed as he tried to near him, but was hesitant to do so. "You touched my daughter. You used her. You caused this pain."

Nathan shrugged as he went to grab Membrane by the collar only to be shot from behind. Turning his attention to the shooter he found it was one of the guards. "Put, Professor Membrane down! That's an order!" The young guard ordered.

Releasing, Membrane, Nathan turned to the guard. "Now who is to save you?" He questioned as he grabbed him by the neck.

Unhappy to be leaving like a coward, but Membrane knew his priority laid with his offspring, as he quietly led them off in another direction making Dib rush after him.

Watching as more guards came into view aiming their weapons at him, Nathan merely gave the guard in his hand a smug smile. "You don't know anything." As he crushed his neck under his grasp before laughing at the others. "Devolved monkeys."

* * *

><p>The Membrane's ran out of the farthest point of the lab where the newest section was built as Dib spotted two Voot's being the cause of the guns firing down alongside the base. Dib guessed their plan was to flush him out into the open. Handing Gaz over to their father, he instructed him to get far away as possible while he tries to get Zim or Tak's attention.<p>

"Zim? Your foreign friend?" Membrane questioned as he looked up at the cruisers.

Dib didn't think it was possible, but he nodded his head at that. "Yeah, dad, but he's from the planet Irk, just like Tak." Dib started to run off when his dad halted him again.

"Was-was that your child in there?"

He saw the sadness in his eyes when he said that. "Yeah, dad it was. Look I must go. Take care of her." Without waiting any longer, he ran off quickly into the fray. "ZIM! TAK!"

In his Voot, Zim quickly landed next to him. "Where's Gaz?"

"Her and dad are out of there. She's passed out, and the last time I seen shit-for-brains, the guards had their weapons drawn on him." Dib replied panting.

Aiming his attention to the front entrance, Zim spotted a lone figure in there just standing there until it disappeared. Zim waited patiently to figure out where he will turn up as he scanned around him. It was strange how it was so noisy for one minute and how it would fall into silence. In horror movies you ended up with music marking the killers return, but it always was the quiet. Zim knew, Dib wasn't an idiot in these states of affairs after all this time, and by the stance he held up himself, it showed he was ready.

The thing they weren't ready for was a loud blinding raging blast that permeated through knocking them over, and making them roll as if they were tires down a hill before they finally stopped. Zim and Dib were coughing next to one another. Both battered and bleeding, as they tried to stand up. They both noticed that Tak was no longer in the air with her own cruiser in the ground. Dib almost called out when she popped up past her compartment angry and bleeding at the head as she sneered. There was dust in front of them as it slowly was dissipating showing the form of Nathan as he stood there looking at them all.

"Time to show your real self." Zim coughed out as he stood up and reached out to find a barrier between himself and asshole.

"Oh, might as well." Nathan had to agree as his human self melted away showing a creature that didn't look too far different from humans except for teeth and skin coloring. Smiling, he showed a red tooth grin at them all. "I just don't feel like saying my real name, that's all."

Dib felt the barrier in front of him and questioned Zim if there was anything to do to get around that. Zim gritted his teeth. "I have no magic on me. You?"

"He told me I had latent powers when I was captured, but how can I believe him." Dib replied.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Zim figured even as they all saw Mimi come hurling towards Nathan from the lab. "She survived." He was so casual saying that, that Dib had to wonder if he was formulating another plan in his head.

Touching the barrier, Dib started to concentrate, but was feeling nothing but frustration. He must of lied to him.

"Dib! Gaz disappeared!"

Turning from one frustration to the next, Dib nearly held his dad's collar. "How did she disappear, dad?! You were holding her."

"Well there was a blast and next thing I know we were rolling and I had a tight grip on her, but when I looked up, she was gone." Membrane answered pathetically. "What kind of father am I?'

Zim was clenching his fists as he now paced to figure out what to do. He was determined not to lose his Gaz again. He was determined to kill that asshole in front of him. He was pissed and his Voot was on the other side of the barrier. "GAZ! GAZ!"

"He's loud." Membrane whispered to Dib.

"You get use to it." Dib whispered back as he started to call out for her too. "GAZ! GAZ!"

Tak ran up towards them. "My system is showing it surrounding the whole area of the lab."

All feeling vibrations so strong, they all held as steady as possible while staring towards, Nathan as he shocked Mimi making her run around in circles so fast that she became a drill digging into the ground. "Okay. What now?" Dib asked softly.

"Ahhh, what's the matter? No other plans right now?" Nathan inquired with a crooked grin. "You need to understand that this planet will be no more soon, and that little robot is helping me achieve that right now." Placing his arms out wide, he wanted to enjoy the night air. "What a beautiful night for destruction. Something that you weren't able to accomplish, Zim since arriving here, you pathetic excuse of an invader."

Zim sneered at him as he clawed the barrier not causing a dent, but imagining how it would feel to have his blood on his hands. Soaking. Dripping as his life drained away.

"And you!" He pointed over to Tak. "You are just as sad as him. Nothing but a failure, and yet you think you are better than him. Your smeet was better off never being born." He said as he enjoyed watching their faces contort with so much anger.

Tak hit the barrier with her fists while cursing at him making Dib run up to her side. "Save your strength, Tak. We'll get him. We'll get him." He promised.

"Dib, as for you, I gave you your chance, a chance I will be willing to give again the second your sister is back in my arms again." Nathan swore as he took a few steps towards them.

Zim and Dib noticed lab workers and other citizens either gathered inside the barrier or out. Most afraid to handle him. The felt the vibrations within the ground knowing his plan was already well under way. Zim closed his eyes as he thought of his, demoness. Hoping she was actually out of harms way. Hoping he will see her soon. Was it odd to want to ask their own father about wanting her hand now? Possibly, but it would of given him more hope. But it was nice to see hope come in the form of a bright purple flame that engulfed Nathan's visage right in front of him.

While Zim, Dib and Tak looked and smiled at the image in front of them in open glee, Membrane was more wide eyed as he watched. Zim glanced to the left to see Gaz bathed in purple light, wearing a buttoned up lab coat, with a look in her face which made Dib remembered some things from when she was far more scarier.

As the purple flame died around him, Nathan looked to see who was responsible when he saw the purple demon looking impossibly more beautiful than before. "Astounding." He breathed out.

Gaz stepped forward, eyes never unwavering from him as she burned hatred into his soon to be corpse. Gaz could feel him in her mind still, but she figured something out from the last time she was knocked out. Something that will help her ruin him. She will have to thank, Dib for helping her later, but right now she knelt down as her hair flew around her.

"No. Listen to reason, Gaz. We can rule together." Nathan softly said.

She slammed her hands into the ground, feeding energy within while drawing two things out. First, Mimi, and something to aid in her strength. Raising up, she handed him a crooked grin. "I already belong with, Zim." She told him firmly. "You are going with, Tak." She waited till Mimi came to her side. "And you are going to die."

Laughing at her, he chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere, Gaz." Making the ground split apart between Gaz's legs, he was surprised she didn't show a reaction except to float up into the air as more cracks appeared under her.

"Weak." She murmured.

Her family, Zim and Tak watched transfixed at the show that was happening in front of them. Dib was both worried and proud of, Gaz for finding her strength again as he watched her levitate above those formed cracks. Zim had no clue how long she could last seeing that she hadn't done this in a long time, but she seemed to have hinted at that when she repaired the cracks underneath her with one pulse, and with a snap of her fingers, Zim felt pretty turned on at seeing what he was looking at.

Gaz snapped her finger as she slowly descended back down before beckoning Nathan forward. She tried to appear flirty, but she knew it looked evil. Although he did take that step forward with one foot after enough until she held her hand up stopping him. "That's fine, sugar puss." She called out to him, remembering a nickname he gave her when his experiments started up with her.

Zim, Dib, Tak and Membrane watched as a large purple flamed dagger appeared above him over his head. They felt like they were in a tennis match with having to bounce their heads back and forth between players hoping that the one they were routing for was the one that will not die.

Gaz spotted Nathan's next last ditch effort as she slammed the dagger down into the top of his head killing him off. She felt her mind exploded all at once along with her body as the world started to spin making her meet the ground in an instant. Blackness was met in its place.


	25. Chapter 25

**Have a little faith in me, Invader Johnny. ;)**

* * *

><p>It was all reversed. All except the people who unfortunately perished when the ground crumbled apart. Gaz spent more energy fixing and recovering, before killing the Ariandole off. The moment she did that, the barrier went down with Zim being the first one running to her side gathering her up in his arms. Membrane wanted to take a look at his daughter, but Zim was still not trusting even at Dib's insistence as he gently picked her up in his arms. Speaking to her ever so softly as he walked to his Voot. While it was down, it was still operational.<p>

Pausing while speaking to Gaz in her ear, he turned to Membrane. "You can come with us, you just can't share what you will be seeing." Zim told him with a bit of hidden warning as he walked to his cruiser.

Dib watched as Tak had, Nathan deep freezed, and hauled into a compartment in the cruiser with, Mimi's help. "Coming with us?" Dib asked her.

Watching Zim get in his Voot, with Membrane and Gaz, she nodded. "Yeah, get on in." Tak replied stepping inside.

Where Zim headed to was where his old base was where he landed. Shifting Gaz in his hold, he held a small device that still held the old house design on it, and placed it on the ground. Zim knew their dad would be fascinated with this at least as it burrowed into the ground like it did many years ago, before forming in front of them. Zim admitted now that it was a cruel design, but honestly after seeing so many weird architecturally odd buildings in magazines and television, his was pretty normal.

"Amazing." Membrane stated as he shifted his goggles.

Dib wandered past his dad with Tak and Mimi in tow while his dad still looked at the house in front of him. "Hey dad. Come inside." Dib called out to him to break him out of his trance.

Zim went into the only bedroom in the house placing Gaz gently down as he stroked her hair. "Computer, could you run a scan on her." He ordered quietly.

Tentacle coming down with a scanner attached, scanned her entire body before pulling back. "Scan complete. Exhaustion 70%. Dehydration 10%."

"All right. Hook the proper I.V device to cure her of her dehydration, and since Gir is still up at the other base, I think she will get proper rest. Thanks." Giving her a gentle kiss, he walked out of the room temporarily to tell them about the scan.

All of them were in the living room not really talking, but obviously waiting for him. "How is she?" Dib asked.

"She is dehydrated and exhausted. She'll be fine in the morning." Zim assured them. "She needs quiet."

"Keeping Gir up there until she is rested, I take it."

Zim smiled at Dib. "Yes, Dib, I am. You all should rest. Tak. A word?" Wandering into the kitchen, he was pleased when she followed him. "This isn't easy for me to say."

"Zim, let me cut you off." Tak interrupted. "Let's just say we are even, okay?"

Nodding, Zim agreed to it. Guess there is something to be said about an uneasy alliance at times, he had to admit, but it would be nice to get things back to working order again in his life.

* * *

><p>It was late while Dib stood awkwardly next to her cruiser as she double checked on things before her trip. Dib didn't wish she would leave, but had a feeling she wouldn't stay. Hearing her footsteps near him, he scanned her from bottom to top, landing on her elegant Irken head. To him it was elegant.<p>

"Time to deliver his body so I can retrieve my reward. Want to take part in that reward?" She asked showing some challenge in her face.

Dib chanced it. "I want you, Tak. That's the reward I want."

Her mouth downturned at that while she glanced towards his house. "Dib.."

"I know you have feelings for me. You've admitted it yourself. Were you lying?" Yes, he sounded desperate, he knew that.

"No, but what is there for me here?"

"Me!"

Bowing her head down, she pressed her hand against her abdomen area. "I'm a monster, Dib. It is best I'm alone when you deserve so much better than me."

Taking a step forward, he removed her hand to place his hand there. "I don't think you're a monster, Tak. Never did. If this is about our baby being taken away from us, please don't let his or her death be in vain. I never wanted anyone more, Tak."

Sadness drifted across her face as she studied him. "You will be my only, Dib, but I can't stay." Sniffing, she moved to get into the Voot when Dib stopped her by pressing her against him.

"I love you, Tak." He whispered as he laid a kiss on her. He loved her response back. It was sweet. Tender. A side he knew about alone, but as quickly as the sweetness was there, she pushed him away to climb aboard her ship. "Tak. No."

"I'm sorry, Dib, but you can do better than me." Taking a deep breath, she closed her canopy, and slowly lifted off.

Dib watched her leave to the point her ship became just like a bright star in the sky. He cursed at his own luck.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gaz woke up feeling much better telling Zim she felt like she had a ton of bricks recently taken from her. Zim smiled at her at the way she woke up by straddling him, and hugging him. Zim had to admit that he wouldn't mind all mornings to go like this as they finally got up to start the day, which was to head to the Membrane house to talk to her father about some things.<p>

When they got there, she just entered inside with them already finding Dib sitting forlornly on the couch, and Membrane sitting on his lounge chair. "Hey." She greeted. Zim did have his disguise on as he went to stand near the television.

"Hello, my daughter. How are you feeling today?" Membrane asked in his usual jovial way.

"I'm rested, and much better than before. Dib?" Gaz asked as she went to sit on the other side of the couch, but sitting so she can keep an eye on everyone.

"Just tired. Tak left last night."

"I'm sorry, Dib." Gaz said softly. "I'm sure she'll be back."

"Yeah." Dib didn't have that much hope right now, but he appreciated what she said. Taking a deep breath, he focused on their father. "We need to talk seriously dad."

Professor Membrane smiled at them. "I know we do. First of all, Gaz I'm so sorry all that happened to you. If I would have known, I would have stopped it."

"Thing is, even if you did, I'm scared you still would have conducted experiments on me. I remember when Dib cursed me, and you kept testing me, and publicly talking about me. It was humiliating. You knew I wasn't happy, but you kept doing it." Gaz said trying to force tears not to form. "We've already known that Dib is a clone. Am I a clone as well?"

Unbuttoning his lab coat was a first to be seen, when you can see his full face, sans the goggles he still had on. He frowned as he replied seriously. "Yes you are. I hope neither of you are ashamed of it, because you shouldn't be. While I am accomplished in my field and extremely successful, I did have a flaw. I wasn't able to have any children. Your mother refused to have any one else's children so we thought about this; A clone of myself and a clone of her. Your mother was a very brilliant woman. We agreed to tell you one day, but after her death I became forgetful in a lot of things. I know I wasn't the best father to you both."

"What about my powers? Did you have anything to do with that?" Gaz asked.

"Those powers came as a surprise to me. Even when I looked up old data when I first witnessed it, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. It's a mystery to me, Gaz." Membrane answered.

"Why were you so hard on me?" Dib wondered. He looked so innocent asking that.

"I just wanted you to grow up following my footsteps. I knew how brilliant you are, and here you are chasing ghosts and aliens." He eyes, Zim. "I thought originally it was pseudo science, but now..."

"Dad, I am going to pursue science, but I still will do that too. For too long I felt that I am meant for something more on this planet." Dib said proudly.

Gaz smiled at him then glanced at the silent Zim.

"I swear I will devote more time to you both. As it is, I feel like I've missed so much. You grew up so fast, and now." Membrane eyes Zim again. "I do understand you did so much for them both, especially Gaz."

"I'll always be there for her." Zim spoke proudly. "I'm in love with her."

Gaz smiled at him as Membrane continued speaking. "You're an alien though. How will you support her?"

Stepping towards, Gaz, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You aren't the only scientist here. I've done some things that have made me more than enough money. As for me being an alien, comment. You are also an alien to me. Cuts both ways." Zim pointed out. "I love your daughter, and what I want to do more is to be hers."

"You wish to marry her?"

"Yes, or in Irken custom dictates as in, mating." Zim smiled at what that last word would to her dad.

Professor Membrane thought about this long and hard as he watched how he interacted with her. It was exactly how he was with their mother. "You have my permission."

All three of them looked at him, but only Dib and Gaz tried to snap their necks practically when he quickly agreed to that.

"I did enjoy some of our past talks, Zim before, and as for you being an alien... That'll be our little secret." Membrane said honestly. "As for my children here, you both are special to me. I know I acted horribly in the past."

"Just make it up by being more there for us, please." Dib stated calmly.

"I will." Membrane assured him. Hearing his communicator go off, he put his finger up in the air as he raised himself up to walk into the kitchen to talk.

Zim went to Gaz's side to hug her. "We have permission. Will you be mines forever?" Zim asked.

Smiling at his voice nuzzling against her ear, she replied, "Yes."

Dib watched the happy couple rejoice in front of him, but he couldn't help feel jealous. Zim and Gaz were getting what they want and he lost Tak. Life really wasn't fair.

"Dib?" Gaz already asked a loaded question with just his name being said.

"She says she isn't good for me. Says she is a monster. I don't think she is and I know she is good for me. That I'd be good for her." Getting off the couch, he smiled at his sister. "Congrats to both of you."

Gaz watched him wander into the kitchen. "I really don't think she is gone for good."

Zim doubted it. Tak will re-emerge when they at least expect it. "He just wants to make worm babies with her."

Nudging him, she gave him a funny face. "I'm not an idiot, Zim. I've always known that when you say 'worm' you mean it in the derogatory sense of the word."

Sniggering, he wrapped her up in his arms. "My smart, demoness."

In the kitchen, Dib found his dad with his back pressed against the wall, goggles removed as he wiped his face. "Dad?"

"I wasn't in control of myself, Dib, but those thoughts that came from him. Those horrible, terrible thoughts."

Dib honestly couldn't remember when was the last time he held his father like this. Possibly never, but he could see the pain marked clearly on him as he rushed to him to wrap his arms around him. "I know. It isn't your fault. It happened. Gaz and I are safe. We are still here, dad." He assured him softly in his ear.

"If you still want to come work with me, Dib I not only want to have you following my footsteps, but I want you to pave the way to a new future. You have my word. My promise." Pulling away from him, he placed his hands gently on either side of Dib's face. "I now know you have more to offer. You will go far beyond me because I know you are a better man than I have ever been."

"Dad. I'll work with you, but you have to stop putting yourself down right now. This being took control, and I'm sorry I didn't notice it since I was so angry. So confused. That guy was defeated. We have to move on. Gaz is finally moving on. I know she will have thoughts back to those times, but she will move on. Dad." Dib smiled. "In spite of so much, we still loved you. Please, I want you to listen to what I'm saying to you right now."

Smiling before placing his goggles back on, Membrane patted him on the back. "It's obvious you have been grown up for quite some time now, my son."

Dib had to admit it was a proud moment to see the pride coming from his own father's eyes. It was something he always wanted. Instead of being looked at like he was insane.


	26. The End

**Yes I know there were holes in this story, but hey over the years of reading books and such you ever notice there is something missing from the stories you read? You go back and re-read the story over and over again, hope for a sequel to help answer those questions, and some sequels have them and some don't. I usually will use my imagination for the most part.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. **

* * *

><p>A couple years had passed with nothing too spectacular to speak of in the terms of anything cataclysmic like the last time. Dib started to work alongside Professor Membrane, and during that year he managed to bring the lab even further ahead of its time than before. Possibly because of all that time dealing with Zim in the past helped greatly in that aspect. Something, Dib tried to not give him too much credit for, but would say it silently to Gaz who would smile faintly at him. Dib always knew she wouldn't at least rub in his face like, Zim probably would. Although there was one time he did come to Zim for something, and Zim in his typical old way of treating him by trying to belittle him at first before agreeing to help. Dib, for some reason had a strange feeling he simply did that out of pride in some aspect, or possibly in the end to make Gaz happy since they were now mated or married. Whichever you wish to say in Irken or Earthen custom.<p>

Most of the time he was working so he never ended up with a place of his own, so he still lived at home. It wasn't like he was too lazy to find a place of his own, he felt odd coming home to an empty place. It felt lonely. He never got the hang of being alone just yet after she left. So with his dad being home more now, it wasn't like he came home to some place empty. There was always the sound of another person in the house. Yes, he missed having someone to hold in his arms even if he didn't get a chance to do it so often with her, but it was still there enough to be tangible.

His dad and himself had a more solid father and son relationship than before. It was good to finally get him out of the house a little more often than annual family night. There were times, Gaz would join them, and other times they would be both be together. Dib felt a little more happier there than the depression that was accompanied at feeling he wasn't at all loved by his own parent. When he asked Gaz about this. Asked if he was a little insane in feeling that way, she told him that he wasn't because she always felt it. She was sorry to act like such a bitch towards him when she was younger. On occasion she would apologize for that. Dib saw the change in her. She had an edge to her still, but it was softened more. When she was giving him a hard time for the hell of it simply to turn around at the end of the night to hug him just to thank him. Dib smiled that at least he was closer to her too.

While family life was improved and career was fantastic, Dib was lonely. So one day he just took a drive up the mountain to one of the overlooks, and got on the hood of his car to watch the horizon. He laughed at himself for thinking how lonely he is and deciding to go some place to be even more lonely. What a genius he is. He sighed as he watched the stars twinkle and turned his head when he heard the slight crunching in the ground marking movement of something approaching. Turning his body in that direction to get ready for whatever it was, he went slack jawed when she slid on his hood next to him.

"I'm surprised you didn't mark my Voot over your car or even landing." Tak said casually laying down on his hood.

He sat staring at her feeling like poking her with his finger. "My mind was preoccupied." Was his reply.

"With what?" She had this twinkle in her eye as she quirked her eyebrow ridge up in challenge.

He scanned her entire body noticing she was actually wearing a dress. Not a uniform. She must of noticed how he lingered on her legs as she adjusted the hem of her dress. "You." Very quickly and very hungrily, he wrapped his arms around her, being mindful to support her head, and kissed her deeply.

Tak smiled against him returning his kiss. She laughed a little when she felt a breeze hit her bare legs. Dresses are weird for someone who didn't wear them, but she wanted to greet him in something different. "Dib." She whispered pausing their kiss to roll him on the hood of his car while she laid on top of him. "I left to not only collect that bounty, but to have time to think. This is all new to me so if I trip in this whole thing, please understand."

Dib's heart was beating, but he didn't wish to assume. "What are you saying to me?"

Removing her dress, she gave him a long kiss before her answer. "I want to be with you. Maybe try for another smeet."

He knew it wasn't exactly romantic, but he'll make it up to her in time, he just had to slide from under her to grab her in his arms. "Want to try now?" He knew that smile was confirmation enough as he placed her into the backseat of his vehicle. Yes, it wasn't romantic, but he knew Tak had a voracious appetite.

* * *

><p>Clawed digits danced along the panel as the owner of them concentrated intensely. Behind him his insane little robot was dancing around and singing. After so many years of dealing with the insane little robot, Zim could do both things, he can ignore him on the best of days, and not on the worst. Sometimes he couldn't ignore him how decent his mood was. If Gaz was down there, she'd be able to put a leash around him, but she wasn't, so he was intent on ignoring the silly thing.<p>

"Mastah? Whatcha doing?"

Zim can make out his reflection in one part of the monitor as he stood there innocently with a stuffed animal held akimbo against him. "Gir, I told you what I was doing fifteen minutes ago. Don't you remember?" Zim asked patiently.

Zim can see that he was thinking about it because he just stood there with those innocent cyan eyes. "Is it about chickens?" He finally wondered.

Zim remained patient as he tried not to tense up. "No, Gir, concentrate. What do you think it is?" He said slowly hoping he will catch on.

Placing his hand to his mouth, Zim heard humming sounds till he replied, "Oh, it involves something red, and explosive."

Smiling, Zim looked back down at the control panel. "Very good, Gir. It does have something do to with something red and explosive."

Gir cheered at making Zim happy running off playing with his squeak toy. Zim was blessed with silence from him for now.

"Gee, Brain, what do you want to do tonight?" Came Gaz's soft voice from behind. "The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world."

Zim didn't realize she came down until he heard her voice, but hearing her soft mocking, he turned his face a little to regard his purple demoness almost dropping his jaw at her attire. Burgundy jacket top, that hugged her gentle curves nicely, and flowing out in some sort of tail that dropped down past her knees in the back while showing him tasteful cleavage and a almost short black skirt underneath. Swallowing, he asked, "Excuse me?"

"You and Gir remind me of these mice on this cartoon." Gaz mentioned with a coy look while taking her time walking to him. "They're Pinky and The Brain. Yes, Pinky and The Brain. One is a genius. The other's insane."

"Mice, you say?"

"Zim, don't be insulted, at least your the genius and Gir is insane." She replied as she casually moved her hand over his buttocks softly while smiling devilishly. "What is my mate doing right now? Or should I say, Tallest?"

Unbeknownst to Dib, Zim secretly managed to overthrow Red and Purple from being the Tallest, and in the short amount of time he did take over a planet. Technically two planets with the help of his demoness. Turns out with Earth and how politics are now all around it isn't the same as it use to be, so controlling the Earth's highest officials became no big deal. The second planet was something so many had a suspicion of, but it was Zim who knew exactly what was below the surface.

"Earth won't be enslaved, but it is nice to pull strings isn't it?" Zim asked with a sly smile as he watched his queen lean against the panel. "Wedding present to you, my Gaz."

"Thank you and of course Dib won't be wise to that just now, not like he should worry about it. Although you have those people I've been complaining about." Gaz ran her hand along his claw.

"Seeing that those Martians were very unstable. Probably from being so close to the sun all these centuries. That weapon they were amassing has been taken over by the Elite, and as for them I'm keeping them a secret from NASA. No matter how many times I tell them not to explore there they want to launch something on that surface. I can't keep on showing images of that section in San Bernardino all the time." Zim explained with a quirky look in his eyes.

Laughing at that, she ran her hand along his stomach. "That is the thing about scientists, they are determined for their answers. Remember how, Dib is." Gaz reminded.

"Yes, I know how your brother is."

"You put Tak back as an Irken Elite."

Moving his hand through her hair, the plan forgotten. "You must of spoken to her."

"Of course when I went over to the house, she was there. You realize you made my brother very happy." Wrapping her leg around his, she purred. "Zim, you don't want it to get out that you became soft."

Melting into her, he whispered in her ear. "I love making you happy, my demoness."

Feeling the kiss against her neck from him, she almost melted, but held tight. "How about if I return the favor, Mate. Would you like that?"

Nipping at her neck, he was already answering her non-verbally.

"Zim, we are expecting a smeet." She whispered and smiled at him pausing to look her in the eyes. Gaz loved his expression. He was stunned and elated at the same time. "Would you like to hold off on this here, and celebrate in our room together?"

Pausing the program, Zim lifted her up in his arms ordering the computer to take them immediately to their room. Now they may have to get to Irk faster than anticipated so she can give birth there. When he mentioned that to her on the way to carrying her to bed, she just smiled while ripping off his clothes. His queen was way too perfect for him.

* * *

><p>A Month Later<p>

He heard it. Caught the transmission. It was too similar to the time before Zim arrived. Dib's eyes widened, his ears perked up even more, his pulse not only increased, but dipped at times. "nooooo." He said that so low, so soft that it was barely audible in itself as he ripped off his headphones to race out of the room he shared with Tak now.

Tak was in the bathroom finishing off from cleaning herself off with chalk when she saw him speed past the door. She should of been use to this after a month of living with him, but as she calmly placed the chalk aside to call out to him, she was lucky enough that this time he halted for her. If he wanted to know what his possible latent power might be, it might be his gift for running extremely quick.

"Did you know about this, Tak?" He questioned as he wheeled around to look at her as he fumbled to put on his coat.

Tak was calm as she kept a level gaze on him. "About what, Dib? This is about the 10th speed off session you have done out of the house so far."

"Well... This is the first time I'm questioning you about something, so I'm assuming you know about this." Dib wished he had something to wave in front of her instead of his undone hair right now, but all he could do is ask.

"Well what I know about interfacing is most of the stuff you have taught me." She instead said.

Dib stared at her dumbfounded, and also a bit flustered. "No! Although... No! I have to go." Grabbing the handle, he flew out the door to run to Zim's. Tak just smiled as she went to go after him.

Arriving at Zim's door, he was surprised to have it open for him without knocking. "ZIM!" Dib called out.

"Wow, Dib, there is no need to shout." Came Gaz's calm voice as she wandered from the kitchen. "Hey Tak."

Dib heard the door close behind him as Tak entered silently past him. "Hey." Looking at her abdomen, Tak smiled at her. "You look to be progressing nicely there."

Smiling she touched her slightly swollen belly now as she walked over to the couch. "Yeah. Thank goodness I don't have to wait 9 months until this baby comes out. Yay to smeets."

Dib glanced between them both and to Gaz's stomach. "You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, Dib, but you were too busy concentrating so I figured you would find out once I have a baby in my arms." Gaz answered sweetly. "Congratulations to becoming an Uncle. Dad knows. He sent us gifts."

The day that his dad pays attention and he didn't was the day he needed to re-check himself. "Sorry, Gaz. Where's Zim?"

"Meeting, down below. Should be done by now." Standing up again, she guided them to the elevator that will be able to have all three of them in there, and took them below. Stopping at the floor, Gaz stepped out first. "You done already?"

"Yes, my love." Zim replied happily.

"Greetings, Tallest Zim." Tak said with a sly smile.

"Greetings, Captain Tak." Zim said back.

"Your a Tallest now, Zim?! You knew about this, Tak?" Dib questioned.

Gaz stepped to Zim's side to lean against the panel. "Found something interesting today, Dib?"

"Don't be cute, Gaz. I heard the transmission. I heard about Mars. What about Earth, Zim?"

"No need to worry about Earth. Earth is to be left alone. Those Martians though... That is a different problem all together." Zim informed him. "I reinstated, Tak because she deserved it, and also for you if you really wanted her, which I can see she did."

"Well, thanks there, but are you going to enslave Mars now?"

"Dib, you are never happy, are you?" Zim stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder. "Those crazy buggers there will help out when need be. Why enslave a race like this? I actually like them."

"You think I can honestly believe you, Zim?"

"Geez, Dib. If anything he might control the worlds leaders once in a while. Come on, you know they need guidance more than anyone." Gaz said nonchalantly.

"The control brains did that with the Tallests until they got out of control. It is best to reign stuff in." Tak explained simply taking his hand. "Look at me, Dib. Okay I am staying here with you with the occasional time of me going to Irk, but mostly I am here with you. I haven't lied to you about my feelings or why I'm here so please trust me."

"You are allowed to come to Irk when she comes there. I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing it." Zim invited.

"I won't be here that much anymore, Dib. I'm sure you want to see your nephew or niece." Gaz hinted at.

Dib mostly examined Tak and Gaz as he tried to have some faith placed into him. Groaning out though, he nodded his head. "Fine, I'll try to trust you, Zim, but I swear if you..."

"Yeah I know, you'll disect me like the alien scum that I am." Zim finished for him as he snaked a arm around Gaz's waist. "Okay now let us wreak some havoc!"

Dib flashed him an unamused look at that last statement. "You really had to go there, didn't you?"

Shrugging, Zim winked at him. "Why not? Someone has to."

* * *

><p><strong>The end. <strong>


End file.
